Le chemin de la découverte
by Kaze-tan
Summary: Cette fiction fait suite à ma première fanfiction, Une Romance Théâtrale. Deux ans ont passé, nos héros sont maintenant au lycée, mais le Papillon agit toujours. Il est temps pour eux de le trouver, et de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. Surtout qu'il n'est plus seul. Ils vont devoir allier vie de lycéen et de super héros.
1. Chapter 1 - Heartless

**_Chapitre 1 - Heartless_**

* * *

Presque deux ans étaient passés depuis la représentation que la classe de Marinette et de ses amis avait donné lors de leur dernière année de collège. Ils étaient maintenant en première année dans un des nombreux lycées de Paris. D'ailleurs, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé dans la capitale.

Paris avait été en proie à de nouvelles attaques d'Akuma, et en n'étant que trois, cela devenait toujours plus compliqué pour les Héros, surtout quand un nouveau méchant fit son apparition. Son nom ? Mayura. Son pouvoir ? Créer un monstre à partir des sentiments de quelqu'un, parfois même un akumatisé. Ils avaient appelé ces monstres des Sentimonstres. Cependant quand bien même leur puissance avait augmenté Ladybug, Chat Noir et Rena Rouge avaient beaucoup de difficultés. Ils avaient donc décidé de demander à Maître Fû de leur accorder du renfort. Et le héros Carapace avait fait son apparition qui n'était autre que Nino. Un pouvoir de défense qui leur était des plus utile.

Leur travail d'équipe était parfait, et surtout, ils connaissaient tous leurs identités respective. Un groupe soudé. Mais... Ils allaient quand même avoir besoin de soutient supplémentaire, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment à qui demander. Enfin si, ils avaient bien une idée, mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Dans tous les cas, Marinette gardait toujours ce Miraculous avec elle. Sait-on jamais, il était plus utile de l'avoir à porter de mains lors d'un combat s'ils avaient besoin de renfort.

C'était le retour des vacances de Pâques le petit groupe se retrouva dans la cours car bien qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée ils n'étaient pas du tout dans les mêmes classes. Les cours commençaient seulement dans un dizaine de minutes. Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette discutaient de tout et de rien.

Si les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé dans Paris, en revanche les quatre adolescents avaient grandit, changé. A 17 ans on se rapprochait plus de l'adulte qu'à 15 ans.

Alya avait légèrement grandit, ayant des formes plus prononcées, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, son style vestimentaire avait très peu changé: Ses chemises étaient simplement un peu plus neutre et ses baskets plus discrètes. Elle était toujours la rédactrice du Ladyblog même si elle postait beaucoup moins souvent. De plus, la routine des super héros dans Paris était encrée dans les mœurs, de ce fait, le public était un peu moins enjoué. Ce n'était plus une nouveauté. Les héros restaient des célébrités, mais leur identités étaient bien moins recherchées.

Nino, de son côté, avait un peu plus grandit que sa petite amie d'au moins quinze bon centimètres. Il avait aussi prit en carrures, forcément être un héros faisait les muscles, mais aussi il avait décidé de faire un peu de sport en parallèle. Il gardait toujours un style un peu street avec son éternel casque audio autour du cou. En plus de sa scolarité, il avait continué de créer des musiques et avait déjà sorti un album, certes sur internet, et aux ventes peu élevées, mais c'était l'aboutissement de sa passion. Mais surtout, il ne baisserait pas les bras, il était déjà en train d'en faire un second.

Marinette, quant à elle, peu grandit, à l'inverse de ses cheveux qui avaient beaucoup poussés pour des formes peu prononcées. Elle restait mince avec une allure quelques peu frêle. Son style vestimentaire était devenu un peu plus coquet tout en gardant une touche de rose sur elle. Quant à sa vie personnelle elle était fidèle à elle-même ce qui lui avait donné l'occasion de travailler avec l'illustre Gabriel Agrestre. Une collaboration qui lui avait ouvert les portes de divers ateliers lorsqu'elle serait majeure. En attendant, elle devait rester au lycée. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas car elle restait avec ses amis.

Adrien était celui dont le changement physique se voyait le plus. Il avait énormément grandit et prit en carrure, des traits physique plus mature. Son pic de croissance avait été tel qu'il avait plus d'une tête de plus que Marinette. Chose dont il aimait profiter pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il portait toujours des jeans, cependant, il était devenu un adepte de chemise légèrement ouverte. Parfois il en jouait même en relevant le col, un peu séducteur, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de son aimée. Surtout qu'en plus ça attirait le regard d'énormément de lycéenne et Marinette appréciait peu ce fait. Mais Adrien aimait toujours autant la taquiner.

En grandissant, Adrien avait apprit à laisser parler un peu plus les autres facettes de sa personnalité, notamment son côté Chat Noir. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de son père. Adrien s'affirmait de plus en plus, faisait ses propres choix. Son père avait toujours un conseil ou un mot à ajouter ils arrivaient parfois à s'entendre, mais Adrien avait décidé qu'il choisirait lui-même sa voie. Son père avait cédé, ayant trop peur de perdre son fils.

Il était toujours le mannequin officiel des collections de son père comme il avait aussi été celui de Marinette lors de la collaboration de cette dernière avec son père, mais il en restait là. Adrien ne voulait plus de tous ces photoshootings supplémentaire d'autant que ce temps libre en plus lui permettait de le passer avec Marinette. Il avait aussi arrêté ses cours de chinois surtout que la mère de Marinette lui avait proposé de lui en donner si jamais il voudrait reprendre. Au final, Adrien avait seulement garder ses leçons de piano, il y tenait beaucoup, c'était un de ses moyens d'expression préféré. Avec cet instrument il se sentait proche de son père et de sa mère, avec cet instrument il se sentait libre de tout. Alors oui, il avait décidé de garder les leçons de piano, cet instrument signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Les quatre adolescent discutaient de leur prochain cours quand ils virent passer une Chloé en colère, les larmes aux yeux.

Depuis la fin de la troisième, elle était devenue une amie pour le groupe, bien qu'elle avait gardé son caractère assez piquant. Alors la voir ainsi était loin de leur faire plaisir. Alya et Marinette se regardèrent, elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elles se mirent à courir dans la même direction que Chloé pour la rejoindre. Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes.

Chloé avait un peu changé physiquement, grandi, et prit des formes aussi. Elle était devenue ce qu'on pouvait appeler une belle jeune femme. D'ailleurs elle participait souvent à des shootings photos entant que une jeune mannequin devenue populaire auprès des diverses marques. Ses cheveux avait aussi poussé et elle les laissaient détachés maintenant. Son style vestimentaire avait peu changé. Elle portait toujours des vêtements de grandes marques, simplement qu'elle était plus proche d'un style vestimentaire d'une jeune femme que celui de collégienne qu'elle avait à l'époque. Son assurance et sa popularité étaient aussi très appréciés de la gente masculine sous la forme de beaucoup de déclaration, toutes refusées. Elle attendait le bon, celui qui la comprendrait, celui qui verrait au fond d'elle, celui pour qui elle serait plus qu'une simple jolie fille, celui qui ferait battre son cœur comme jamais personne auparavant. Elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré cet homme, alors elle refusait toutes déclarations, et c'est ce qui la rendait d'autant plus populaire.

Les deux héroïnes de Paris étaient arrivées jusqu'au toilettes, elles se mirent à appeler Chloé.

De leur côté Adrien et Nino étaient rester dans la cours, observant la possible arrivée de Sabrina. Après tout, elle était la meilleure amie de Chloé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils la virent arriver. Elle avait la tête basse, les yeux rougis par des larmes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux garçons pour comprendre qu'il y avait au minimum une dispute entre les deux. Oh, ce n'était pas la première, cependant elles n'en étaient plus arrivées aux larmes depuis bien longtemps. Adrien et Nino s'approchèrent d'elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et peut être réconcilier les deux amies.

"Hey salut Sabrina ! Lança Nino. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
-Rien. Répondit-elle en tournant la tête.  
-Okaaaaay...  
-On a vu Chloé passer, elle semblait pas bien. Expliqua Adrien. Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a rien ?  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Pas de chance pour eux, Sabrina était bien décidé à ne pas parler. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule, un Akuma était très vite arrivé !

De leur côté Ayla et Marinette avaient réussit à faire sortir Chloé de ses toilettes. La rayonnante Chloé, toujours pimpante et bien maquillée, ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Son maquillage dégoulinait sous ses yeux, les yeux boursouflés. Et son assurance habituelle était aux abandonnés absents car son corps tremble légèrement. Jamais elles ne l'avaient vu ainsi. En colère oui, un peu triste oui, dégoûtée aussi, mais les trois en même temps? Jamais.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Voulu savoir Alya.  
-Sabrina s'en va.  
-Comment ça ? S'étonna Marinette.  
-Son père a été muté dans le sud...  
-Je vois... Fit Marinette compatissante.  
-Je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi, mais elle n'a pas voulu ! Ma meilleure amie s'en va ! Avec qui je vais aller faire mon shopping ? Avec qui je vais faire nos soirées cocooning ? A côté de qui je vais m'installer en cours ? Je vais être toute seule !  
-Je comprend... Mais tu ne seras pas toute seule. On est là, nous. Dit Marinette.  
-C'est gentil, mais c'est pas pareil.  
-Et puis, même si elle part, s'est pas comme si vous ne serez plus meilleures amies. Vous pouvez toujours rester en contact. Déclara Alya.  
-Je sais... mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle accepterait d'habiter chez moi, après tout, c'est beaucoup plus spacieux que tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir. Mais elle veut rester avec ses parents, tsss.  
-C'est compréhensif, moi non plus je ne serais pas prête à partir de chez mes parents pour le moment. Expliqua Alya. Même si des fois mes petites sœurs m'agacent !  
-Moi non plus. Ajouta Marinette. Ça serait trop tôt.  
-J'imagine que vous êtes plus proches de vos parents que je ne le suis...  
-Ce qui est aussi le cas de Sabrina.  
-Je comprend, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle parte. Et moi, je ne peux pas quitter Paris...  
-Marinette et moi on aimerait pas être séparées non plus. C'est normal. Mais qui te dis qu'elle ne reviendra pas faire ses études ici après avoir fini le lycée ? Supposa Alya.  
-De plus, c'est pas un adieu non ?  
-C'est vrai, juste que ça me rend triste...  
-Qui ne le serait pas ? C'est ta meilleure amie."

Forcément l'une comme l'autre comprenait la frustration de Chloé, Sabrina était la première amie qu'elle s'était faite après Adrien, sa meilleure amie. Personne ne se réjouirait du départ de sa meilleure amie.

A quelques quartier de là, dans une salle sombre deux silhouettes. Un homme et une femme. Le premier n'était autre que le Papillon. Quant à la femme, elle est tout de bleu vêtue, jusqu'à sa peau teintée. Elle portait une robe échancrée sur le devant et arrivant jusque ses mollets dans le dos. Le dos avait la forme d'un éventail en queue de paon, avec des touches violettes. Elle avait dans sa main un éventail aux couleurs de sa robe, arpenté de petites plumes blanches.

"Le cœur d'une jeune fille abandonnée par sa meilleure amie. sourit l'homme d'un sourire enchanté. Quoi de mieux pour mon petit Akuma?  
-Dois je utiliser moi-même mon pouvoir ?  
-Pas pour le moment Mayura. Attendons le bon moment."  
Le Papillon attendit qu'un papillon d'un blanc se posa sur sa main, et la referma délicatement pour le corrompre. Il laissa partir la créature teintée de noir et violet s'en aller en déclarant ces mots:

"Envoile-toi bel Akuma, et va noircir son cœur."

Le papillon survola Paris à la recherche de sa cible. Heureusement il la sentait, après tout il était programmé pour ça. Un lycée, un groupe de filles, c'était elle sa cible. Il diminua son altitude pour arriver à sa hauteur, personne ne le vit, et il se logea dans une barrette qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux.

"_Chloé Bourgeois, je suis le Papillon, l'abandon par ta meilleure amie est un bien triste sentiment. Je te propose ..._"

Chloé releva la tête, le masque du Papillon "posé" sur le visage. Alya et Marinette reculèrent en voyant ça, elle se mirent en position de garde, prêtes à se défendre.

"Non ! C'est hors de question ! Riposta Chloé.  
-_Que..._  
-Je refuse de me soumettre à nouveau à toi Papillon !  
-_Le pouvoir que je t'offre est puissant !_  
-Je m'en fiche d'avoir du pouvoir si c'est pour faire du mal aux gens ! Je vaux mieux que ça ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant d'autrefois.  
-_Attends..._  
-Sors de ma tête !" Le coupa Chloé.

Non, elle ne céderait plus à ça. Non ! Elle était en colère, contrariée, triste, mais elle ne voulait pas être contrôlée par le Papillon. Plus jamais. En plus elle avait l'espoir, qu'un jour peut être Ladybug viendrait la trouver pour lui proposer de faire partie de son équipe. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle faisait en sorte de l'aider, elle était une sorte de modèle pour elle, un modèle qu'elle voulait suivre depuis longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle avait grandi et mûrit, elle avait prit du recul sur les choses, sur ses actes passés, et voulait se rattraper. Elle avait espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait être une héroïne, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder au Papillon. Il fallait que Ladybug soit fière d'elle, qu'elle ne fasse aucun faux pas si elle voulait un jour être l'héroïne qu'elle aimerait être.

La connexion entre Chloé et le Papillon fut rompu, si bien que l'Akuma sortit de la barrette dans laquelle il s'était logé.

Marinette et Alya se regardèrent incrédules. Chloé venait de volontairement repousser un Akuma. Chloé venait de faire preuve d'une grande force mentale pour faire face au Papillon au vu de son état émotionnel.

"Ça va Chloé ? Demanda Marinette.  
-Ouais, il ne m'aura pas comme ça. Dommage que Ladybug n'ait pas été là pour le voir. Peut-être qu'elle m'aurait prise dans son équipe.  
-Tu veux être une super héroïne ? Demanda Alya.  
-Evidemment, je suis faite pour ça. Juste que Ladybug ne l'a pas encore vu. Un jour sans doute, je perd pas espoir."

Bien sûr que Ladybug l'avait vu. D'où son hésitation quand au choix du futur porteur de Miraculous.

"C'est ce qui t'as motivé à affronter le Papillon ? Voulu savoir Marinette.  
-Non, je voulais pas qu'il me contrôle, je l'ai dit, je vaux mieux que ça. Lança-t-elle en lançant sa longue chevelure blonde derrière elle. Faudrait pouvoir contacter Ladybug, pour qu... Sabrina !"

Dans son cri paniqué, Chloé sortit à l'extérieur des toilettes. Elle allait être la nouvelle cible du Papillon, c'était évident, elle devait l'empêcher de céder à la colère!

C'était le moment pour Alya et Marinette d'en profiter. Trixx et Tikki sortirent de leur cachette, et il ne fallut que quelques mots de leurs porteuses pour que ces dernières deviennent Rena Rouge et Ladybug.

Rena Rouge n'avait pas beaucoup changé, son costume était identique qu'auparavant, ses cheveux à l'image de sa forme civile étaient par contre plus longs. Cependant le costume de Ladybug avait changé. Le costume était fait en fonction de l'imagination du porteur, Marinette n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir à l'époque. Maintenant si.

Son costume était toujours une sorte de combinaison. Cependant il n'avait plus de manches, elle avait des gants noir qui remontait jusqu'à mi-biceps. Sa combinaison corporelle avait une pièce centrale rouge à pois noir alors que les côtés, le dos et la partie inférieure de son buste étaient en noir. Elle avait des sortes de cuissardes rouge à pois noir. Elle avait aussi maintenant des antennes noires au dessus de son crâne, de même que des ailes dans le dos. Elles n'avaient aucune utilité, mais Marinette avait souhaité rappelé l'insecte qu'elle représentait. Sa coiffure était toujours deux couettes basses, mais la pointe de ses cheveux était devenue rouge, se dégradant vers le bleu marine de sa teinte naturelle. Son masque restait inchangé.

Une fois prêtes, les deux héroïnes sortirent discrètement des toilettes.

Le petit papillon violet avait trouvé sa nouvelle cible et se glissa dans la broche que portait Sabrina. Ce cadeau auquel elle tenait beaucoup.

"_Heartless, je suis le Papillon. Je te donne le pouvoir de voler les sentiments des autres pour ainsi les contrôler, comme ça plus personne ne t'abandonnera. En échange je te demande seulement les Miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug._"

Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas voulu comprendre... Elle voulait la forcer à quitter ses parents... Elle devait payer... C'était l'occasion... Elle releva la tête et vit Chloé courir vers elle. Elle lui criait :

"Ne fais pas ça !"

Sabrina se trouvait dans un endroit blanc, lumineux, mais surtout seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle voyait pourtant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Chloé voulait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Dans le fond, elle avait raison, elle devait se ressaisir.

"_Elle t'abandonne. Déclara une voix dont Sabrina ne pouvait définir la provenance. Elle refuse de te comprendre. Est-ce là réellement une meilleure amie ? Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle. Elle doit payer pour son affront._  
_-Je... Je ne sais pas..._  
_-Tu dois le faire. Si tu ne te rebelle pas, tu continueras à te faire marcher sur les pieds. Elle a voulut contrôler ta vie, à toi de contrôler celle des autres._  
_-Mais... nous sommes amies..._  
_-Amies ? Regarde la. Elle à l'air d'être ton amie ? Elle t'empêche de vouloir faire ce que tu veux ! Une amie nous soutient toujours._  
_-Oui c'est vrai... Céda Sabrina._  
_-Rebelles-toi ! Contrôle-les ! Montre au monde qui tu es ! Et plus personne ne t'abandonnera !_"

Tout devint alors noir autour de Sabrina, le mal avait prit le dessus.

Chloé était presque à la hauteur de Sabrina, prenant la parole :

"Sabrina, tu es plus forte que le Papillon. Repousse le !"

Mais qui était-elle pour se permettre de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire?! Elle l'avait renié en temps que meilleure amie, elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire !

"J'accepte Papillon !  
-Non Sabrina, ne fait pas ça !" S'écria Adrien.

C'était trop tard. Une brume noire et violette enveloppa Sabrina. Un rire sadique s'éleva. Sabrina avait laissé place à Heartless. Sa peau était devenue grise, ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs tirés en chignon vêtue d'une combinaison blanche avec des cuissardes et des gants noirs. Sur sa combinaison il y avait différents symboles,représentant différentes émotions. Dans sa main droite un objet en forme de pistolet avec ce qui ressemblait à une ventouse au bout. La couleur de sa broche avait viré à un noir profond.

Elle avait une cible, une cible prioritaire, et elle était en face d'elle. Elle pointa son arme vers elle, et appuya sur la gâchette. Chloé, encore sous le choc, n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Heureusement pour elle la ventouse fut écartée par Rena Rouge via un coup de flûte bien placé, Ladybug arrivant à ses côtés. Le projectile qui était accroché à une sorte de câble, alla se coller sur un élève qui tentait de s'échapper. Une sorte de flux énergétique sembla traverser le câble reliant l'arme à la ventouse.

"La peur, quel beau sentiment."

Sur la combinaison de Heartless, un des symbole se colora à l'inverse du pauvre lycéen, touché par ce tir perdu dont toutes les couleurs se ternirent. La ventouse se décrocha, revenant à son emplacement initial. Le lycéen resta figé sur place, vide, mais surtout sous l'emprise d'Heartless.

"C'est bien Heartless, Ladybug est déjà là, prend-lui son Miraculous.  
-Minute Papillon, ma cible est d'abord Chloé Bourgeois.  
-D'accord, mais après prend-lui son Miraculous !"

Qu'est ce que c'était que ces Akumas qui ne faisaient que se rebeller ? Cela devenait lassant pour le Papillon. Une partie de ses Akumas n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Comment atteindre ses objectifs quand les pions n'obéissaient pas au Roi ?!

"Monsieur, peut être puis-je me rendre utile ?  
-Oui, c'est à toi."

Mayura prit une plume de son éventail, la serra dans sa main pour lui donner une couleur bleue foncée. Une fois la plume ayant changé de couleur, Mayura souffla dessus, la plume prenant son envol. C'était à son tour d'entrer en jeu !

* * *

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Pour rappel, ma précédente fanfiction prenait place au début de la seconde saison, donc le cas Chloé est différent ici que dans la série. Aussi au début je voulais appelé l'Akuma Sancoeur, sauf que c'est le nom de famille de Nathalie, du coup j'ai traduit en anglais._

_J'ai mit un rating T dans le doute, l'esprit Miraculous sera sans doute un peu moins gardé dans cette fic. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux. Tout en ayant toujours de la romance un peu mielleuse._

_J'ai déjà noté quelques idées, il me reste plus qu'à les écrire ! Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera plus courte ou plus longue que la précédente (la précédente devait être courte à la base...) et je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particulier. Un nouveau chapitre sera posté quand il sera écrit. J'espère en tout cas que cette fanfic vous plaira comme la précédente !_

_Petite note, l'image d'illustration de cette fanfic (pas celle de la précédente) est de moi, ça vous permettra de mieux visualiser la nouvelle tenue de Ladybug._

_Petit édit : Merci à Miss MPREG qui corrige mes fautes !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Queen Bee

**Chapitre 2 - Queen Bee**

* * *

Ladybug et Rena Rouge tentaient de protéger les lycéens, alors qu'Heatless faisait de plus en plus de victimes. Ils étaient tous en train de courir dans tous les sens, ce qui en faisait des cibles facile pour Heartless. Ladybug et Rena Rouge avaient beau leur expliquer de rester calme pour se cacher, mais rien y faisait. La peur les rendait irraisonnable. D'autant que les deux héroïnes avaient constaté que la ventouse n'avait pas besoin de rester en contact avec la victime pour lui drainer ses sentiments. Ce qui la rendait particulièrement dangereuse à cause de sa rapidité d'action. Elle contrôlait son arme aussi habilement que Ladybug contrôlait son yoyo. Une Akuma redoutable comme le Papillon en faisait de plus en plus souvent. Comme si il était devenu plus puissant. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient devenus plus puissant aussi. Ils pouvaient utilisés leur attaques deux fois de suite sans se détransformer.

Adrien et Nino en avait profiter pour s'éclipser afin de revenir en temps que Chat Noir et Carapace. Chat Noir, à l'image de Ladybug avait quelques peut modifier sa tenue de héros, il avait ajouté quelques reliefs verts, traçant une partie de sa musculature, avec une grosse patte de chat verte au centre de ses pectoraux. A part ces petits changements, sa combinaison restait similaire à la précédente. Surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit que le côté cuir plaisait à sa Lady.

Carapace portait une combinaison lui aussi, avec plusieurs nuances de vert. Mais surtout une capuche, dont les symboles sur le côté rappelaient les yeux de la tortue, à l'image de son Miraculous. Sur son visage, des lunettes de protection adaptées à sa vue. Il portait dans son dos un bouclier qui lui servait aussi bien à l'attaque qu'à la défense.

"Tu es en retard mon Chaton. Lança Ladybug.  
-Ma prrrrrésence te manque ma Lady ?"

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin. Malgré qu'ils étaient en couple dans leurs formes civiles, ils gardaient ce petit jeu entre eux. Puis Ladybug devait bien l'avouer, ça l'amusait.

Les deux héros prirent part au combat. Carapace lança son bouclier qui rebondit sur plusieurs victimes d'Heartless. Alya le récupéra au passage, pour faire de même de son côté, et le renvoya au héros de la Tortue.

De son côté Chloé se défendait comme elle pouvait des gens qu'Heartless contrôlait. Tous les lycéens dont les sentiments avaient été enlevés étaient sous son contrôle, et elle leur avait ordonné de s'emparer de la fille du Maire.

Seulement, Chloé avait apprit à se battre, aussi bien pour espérer un jour devenir une héroïne, mais aussi parce que dans le monde du mannequinat, il y avait beaucoup de personnes assez envahissantes. D'autant qu'elle était sa propre manager, et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas encore se permettre d'avoir un garde du corps toujours présent. Son père aurait bien entendu répondu à sa demande, mais elle voulait se débrouiller seule.

La plume de Mayura arriva sur la zone de combat, puis se logea elle aussi dans la broche de Sabrina.

"Heartless, je suis Mayura, je vais te donner l'occasion d'avoir une personne pour t'aider. Fais en bon usage."

Une silhouette féminine se créa alors à côté de Sabrina, d'abord un brouillard violet, qui se dissipa pour laisser place à une jeune femme en combinaison noir à pois rouge. Chloé eu un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Ce n'était autre qu'elle même akumatisée en Antibug.

Son clone se mit à faire tournoyer son yoyo, prête à attaquer.

"Antibug, au moins toi je sais que tu ne me laissera pas tomber. Lança Heartless.  
-Ça me parait évident, je suis ta meilleure amie.  
-Mais je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber ! S'écria Chloé.  
-Tais toi ! Comme d'habitude tu veux que les choses se passe comme toi tu le décides !  
-Je suis désolée Sabrina, j'aurais du mieux t'écouter, mieux te comprendre. Tes parents sont important pour toi.  
-C'est trop tard !"

D'un signe de main, elle ordonna à Antibug de s'occuper de Chloé. Elle esquiva plusieurs attaque de yoyo, mais il était évident qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Quand bien même cet alter égo avait le physique de ses 15 ans, ses capacités au combat lui étaient bien supérieures. Heureusement pour elle, Chat Noir vint lui donner un coup de main. D'un moulinet avec son bâton, il créa une défense face au yoyo d'Antibug. Le combat ne pouvait pourtant pas durer ainsi. Chloé devait aller se cacher, elle était la cible principale d'Heartless.

De plus en plus de lycéens étaient sous le contrôle d'Heartless. Le trio en charge de l'Akuma n'arrivait pas à centrer leurs attaques sur elle, du fait qu'ils étaient totalement encerclés de sbires. Carapace avait du créer un bouclier en dessous duquel ils tentaient de trouver une solution.

"A ce rythme on va être surmenés. Déclara Alya.  
-Ouais, et mon bouclier va pas tenir éternellement.  
-Mais il est encore trop tôt pour que je lance mon Lucky Charm. Et Chat Noir est occupé à défendre Chloé. Il faudrait qu'elle aille se cacher, mais impossible de trouver du répit.  
-Je peux toujours créé un clone, pour qu'Heartless parte à sa poursuite, pour qu'on puisse cacher Chloé.  
-Ça me parait une bonne idée, mais..." Commença Carapace.

Son bouclier disparu. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Heartless le toucha avec son arme.

Rena Rouge s'accrocha à lui, le suppliant de garder ses émotions. Cependant, c'était déjà trop tard, Carapace commençait déjà à perdre ses couleurs, mais à l'inverse des autres, son visage n'était pas vide, il était au contraire empli de douleur. Il tomba à genoux se tenant fortement la poitrine. Il avait mal, très mal. Luttant contre le fait de perdre ses sentiments. Les perdre serait perdre les souvenirs de tout ceux qu'il aime. Ses amis, Adrien, Marinette, mais surtout ses souvenirs avec Alya, et il s'y refusait. Il tenait bien trop à elle pour ça. La force extérieure qui lui absorbait ses émotions était en conflit avec sa force intérieur, et la douleur qui se dégageait de ce combat interne était immense.

Son corps commençait à trembler sous la douleur. Il finit par s'allonger au sol, se recroquevillant. Ses dents grinçaient, il était à deux dois d'hurler de douleur. Rena Rouge était à ses côtés, tentant de le faire se ressaisir, mais elle n'était que la spectatrice de sa douleur. Ce qui la rendait triste, elle avait mal pour lui.

"Laisse tomber tes sentiments, tu souffrirais beaucoup moins ! Expliqua Heartless.  
-Ja... jamais... Réussit-il à articuler.  
-Bien."

Heartless attaqua de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut au tour de Rena Rouge, Ladybug n'eu pas le temps de la protéger, occupée à se protéger elle même de ses assaillants. Ses émotions commencèrent à être aspirées sur le point d'impact, elle commençait à se sentir vide, mais elle devait lutter. La douleur commença à s'emparer d'elle, ça faisait mal, tout son corps, tout son être, toute son âme souffrait. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir vide. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Nino luttait, elle devait lutter. Mais la douleur était trop forte, si bien qu'elle en pleurait. Perdre ce qui nous rendait humain faisait mal, et elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Se sentir si mal, et voir celui qu'elle aimait tout aussi mal, ça lui était insupportable. Au final, peut être était ce mieux... Ladybug trouverait surement une solution...

"Je suis désolée." Murmura-t-elle à Carapace les larmes aux yeux.

Elle perdit le dernier éclat d'âme de ses yeux, elle avait cédé à la facilité... Au moins, elle n'avait plus mal. Pour cause, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Un être vide guidé par le lien qui l'unissait à Heartless. Carapace ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pour lui même la lutte était horrible. Il transpirait de douleur, il commença à crier tellement il avait mal. Il ne céderait pas ! Ses sentiments était plus fort que l'Akuma, il allait reprendre le combat, il le devait. Sa force mentale serait supérieure. Quand bien même il souffrait, il endurerait ça. Il avait la sensation que des pics lui transperçait le corps, le tout aspiré au point d'impact qu'avait laissé Heartless sur son corps. Si il cédait, il allait devenir à contre cœur l'allié d'Heartless, et il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis. La situation était déjà bien assez critique.

La douleur était de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insoutenable, il ne lâcherait pas ! Il s'y refusait !

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, ça tournait. Son esprit commençait à être flou. Il se sentait partir. Prit de vertiges, ce fut le noir complet. Étendu au sol, les yeux fermés, il ne bougeait plus.

"Carapace !" Hurla Ladybug.

Rena Rouge était figée à côté de lui vide, mais pourtant des larmes coulait sur son visage. En dépit de tous les ordres que lui avait donné Heartless, elle était restée figée. Ladybug accourra près de son ami, elle souffla de soulagement quand elle aperçue qu'il avait seulement perdu conscience.

A l'entente du cri de Ladybug, Chat Noir fut distrait un instant, et ce fut suffisant pour Antibug pour le ligoter avec son yoyo. Chloé n'avait pu rien faire, ce n'était pas avec la règle graduée qui lui servait d'arme qu'elle allait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le défendre. Par chance, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, Chat Noir avait laissé tombé son bâton que Chloé saisit, elle avait au moins une vraie arme en main, elle allait pouvoir tenter de libérer Chat Noir.

"Maintenant Heartless !" Cria Antibug.

Ladybug se retourna vers le cri de son opposée. Heartless d'un bon rejoint le Sentimonstre, et tira sur lui avec son arme. Ladybug ou Chloé n'avaient pas été assez rapide.

"Et de trois." Fit-elle victorieuse.

Chat Noir baissa la tête. Chloé vint à l'assaut avec l'arme de Chat Noir, Antibug dans la précipitation détacha sa cible. Ce qui laissa le temps à Ladybug de l'attraper avec son yoyo pour le ramener à elle. Si il était sous le contrôle d'Heartless, elle devait l'éloigner de Chloé, mais surtout, elle voulait voir comment il allait.

"Dit moi que tu vas bien. Le supplia t-elle en lui tenant le visage.  
-Toujours..." Fit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Bien entendu, il n'allait pas bien du tout, à l'instar de son meilleur ami, il souffrait.

"Ne te débats pas, Carapace est tombé inconscient sous la douleur. Je ne veux pas t'affronter, mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.  
-Sache ma Lady... qu'il en faut bien plus... pour m'enlever l'amour que je te porte."

Il sourit à nouveau. Toujours à être fier. Il se redressa, alors que son corps était comme traverser de milles épines, mais il le supporterait pour protéger sa Lady.

Chloé continuait son combat, où elle était clairement désavantagée. Elles étaient deux contre elle, elle n'avait pas la force, ni l'agilité nécessaire pour faire quoique ce soit. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire était d'esquiver, ainsi que faire de léger moulinet avec le bâton de Chat Noir pour se défendre. Aucune riposte n'était possible, la défense était obligatoire.

"C'est peut-être... le moment... Articula difficilement Chat Noir.  
-Je pense... De toute façon, on y arrivera pas comme ça.  
-Je te couvre... comme toujours...  
-Fais attention à toi."

Ladybug lui caressa doucement la joue, ils avaient conclu qu'en Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils ne montreraient pas qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais elle s'autorisa ce petit geste d'affection, après tout, ils restaient des coéquipiers très proches.

Chat Noir attaqua les sbires qu'ils avaient autour d'eux, à chaque coup qu'il ne pouvait esquiver, il souffrait d'autant plus du à sa lutte interne contre Heartless. Il devait l'utiliser, il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva la main en l'air et s'écria :

"Cataclysm !"

Des particules noire se formèrent autour de sa bain, il était prêt à utiliser son attaque. Non pas sur un humain, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuse, bien que le Lucky Charm pouvait tout réparer, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il posa sa main au sol, qui se mit à trembler, une fissure se créant devant les deux héros. Les victimes de l'Akuma furent surpris, et finirent par tomber au sol.

Ladybug de son côté devait trouver quelque chose pour protéger Rena Rouge et Carapace, les laisser ainsi serait l'opportunité pour le Papillon de prendre leur Miraculous. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait utiliser le Lucky Charm pour qu'il lui donne de quoi les défendre.

"Lucky Charm !" S'écria-t-elle en lançant son yoyo en l'air.

Un énorme dôme épais tomba sur le sol, s'y enfonçant sur près d'un mètre, pour recouvrir les deux héros incapable de se battre. Un dôme illustré de pois noir et sur un rouge translucide. Comme du verre. Cependant, Ladybug tapa dessus, mais rien, il ne se fissura pas, il ne bougea pas. Du diamant ? Dans tous les cas, ça semblait incassable, et c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité du Lucky Charm.

Les deux héros encore libre de leur mouvements se frayèrent un chemin entre les sbires au sol pour retourner à hauteur de Chloé, qui il fallait l'avouer, se débrouillait très bien.

Ladybug sauta sur le toit, puis attrapa Chloé avec son yoyo. Cette dernière rendit son arme à son propriétaire. Heartless et Antibug étaient prêtes à la rejoindre, mais elle fut arrêter par Chat Noir qui les attaqua en les faisant tomber avec son bâton. Il se mit en position de combats, ses appuis n'étaient pas fixe, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Ses deux adversaires se relevèrent rapidement, prêtes à vouloir aller à la poursuite de Ladybug et Chloé, mais Chat Noir les en empêcha à nouveau en les attaquant. Ses mouvements étaient tremblant, manquaient un peu de puissance, mais c'était suffisant pour les distraire quelques minutes. Il centrait son action sur elle, et non pas les victimes qui tentaient de l'attrape, malgré sa présente faiblesse, il restait agile.

Ladybug demanda à Chloé de la suivre, pour trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards. Une fois fait, Chloé voulu savoir :

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? On devrait plutôt aider Chat Noir, il est en danger. En plus, Rena Rouge et Carapace ne sont plus en état de se battre.  
-Tu as plutôt bien analysé les choses pendant que tu te battais. Remarqua Ladybug.  
-Il faut bien, surtout qu'elles en ont après moi. Et je peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir...  
-En tout cas ça me confirme que tu en es digne. Chloé Bourgeois. L'appela solennellement Ladybug. Voici le Miraculous de l'Abeille. Accepte tu de le porter sans jamais révéler à qui que ce soit ton identité ? Accepte tu de rejoindre notre équipe pour défendre Paris ?"

Chloé écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Ladybug venait bien de lui proposer de rejoindre son équipe ? Bien entendu qu'elle acceptait ! Elle n'attendait que ça ! Elle accepta d'un signe de tête en se saisissant de la boîte hexagonale que lui tendait Ladybug. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une décoration à cheveux. Cette décoration avait un motif d'abeille. Puis dans une lueur jaune, un petit être jaune semblable à Tikki et Plagg arborant des rayures noire sur la tête apparut devant Chloé.

"Majesté."

Le Kwami fit une petite révérence de politesse à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

"Je suis Pollen, le Kwami du Miraculous de l'Abeille. Se présenta la créature. La situation à l'air urgente, alors pour te transformer tu n'as qu'à dire : Pollen, Transforme moi."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Chloé pour s'exécuter. Après avoir dit la formule, Pollen fut aspiré dans la broche à cheveux, puis la magie opéra. Chloé fut envahit d'une vague de lumière jaune, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de bonheur, le tout avec une petite odeur de miel. Au bout de quelques secondes, Chloé avait laisser place à la nouvelle héroïne de Paris.

Elle portait une combinaison jaune, avec des cuissardes noires, surmontée de quelques rayures dont le talon était jaune. Elle avait des gants noires arrivant jusque mi-biceps de sa combinaison jaune. Le bout de ses gants était quant à lui jaune. Son buste était noir, avec des deux rayures en dessous. Ses cheveux était tirés en queue de cheval, formant une pointe spiralée agrémentée d'une mèche noire. Deux antennes noires s'échappait de l'attache de ses cheveux. A sa taille une ficelle servant de ceinture où était accroché une toupie jaune et noire. Ses yeux étaient couvert d'un masque lui aussi jaune et noir.

"J'imagine que j'ai besoin d'un nom de héros ? Questionna Chloé.  
-Effectivement.  
-Ce sera Queen Bee." Annonça t-elle en faisant aller sa queue de cheval dans le dos.

Le combat allait maintenant prendre une autre tournure.


	3. Chapter 3 - Paralysie

**_Chapitre 3 - Paralysie  
_**

* * *

Ladybyg et Queen Bee avait établit un plan pour se rejoindre à un endroit plus loin de sorte à ce que ça ne paraisse pas suspect à arriver ensemble. Ladybug reprit le chemin sur les toits, tandis que Chloé était au sol. Elles devaient rejoindre Chat Noir qui était très certainement en difficulté. Sur son chemin Ladybug trouva Antibug l'attendant.

"Enfin ! Où est Chloé ?  
-Cachée en sécurité.  
-Tch !"

Antibug commença à courir pour aller chercher Chloé, mais elle fut attrapé par un fil. Pourtant Ladybug n'avait pas bougé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une nouvelle héroïne portant des couleurs jaune et noires.

"Quoi ?! Qui es-tu ?!  
-Je suis Queen Bee. Lança-t-elle simplement en tirant sur le fil de sa toupie pour faire tomber Antibug au sol. Va aider Chat Noir, je m'occupe d'elle !"

Ladybug accepta la proposition, et parti en direction du lycée, elle espérait sincèrement que Chat Noir n'ai pas été vaincu. Elle avait confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle, il était fort, très fort. Elle sentie une pointe de douleur dans son cœur, elle accéléra alors sa course, aussi fort qu'il était, il était sans doute en difficulté. Elle le sentait, son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier, un douleur dans la poitrine, comme pour la prévenir de quelque chose.

Sur ces deux ans qui avaient passé, elle avait développé un lien très fort avec son aimé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et lui non plus, mais quand l'un ou l'autre était en danger, ils le sentaient. Comme une intuition. Leurs Kwamis respectifs avaient suggéré que c'était du au fait que la création et la destruction, la chance et la malchance formaient une harmonie parfaite. Deux âmes sœurs, unies à jamais, surtout pour eux dont le lien était de nature romantique.

Dans le repaire du Papillon, Mayura lui fit part de l'arrivée de cette nouvelle héroïne.

"Encore un Miraculous ?! Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup, mais je ne pensais pas que le Gardien prendrait encore le risque d'en mettre un nouveau en activité.  
-C'est une opportunité pour nous. Plus nous récupérerons de Miraculous, plus puissant nous seront. Queen Bee qu'elle a dit... Je suppose que c'est le Miraculous de l'Abeille. Nous allons voir de quoi elle est capable."

Mayura se mit alors à tousser fortement, tombant à genoux. Papillon alla à sa hauteur pour voir comment elle allait.

"Ça ira... Je tiendrais. Je tiendrais jusqu'a ce que votre but soit accomplit.  
-Fait quand même attention à toi Nathalie, ce Miraculous est dangereux... Regar...  
-Je sais. Mais je tient à accomplir mon devoir ! Je tient à faire ce pourquoi je suis née.  
-Ta dévotion est sans faille, mais fais attention.  
-Oui Monsieur."

Elle se releva difficilement aidé de Papillon, le combat était toujours en cours. Avec cette nouvelle héroïne aux pouvoirs actuellement inconnu, leurs chances étaient sans doute diminué, mais ils devaient prendre en note toutes les informations que pourraient leur donner ce combat, pour ceux à venir. Chaque défaite était un apprentissage. Le but du Papillon était encore atteignable !

Ladybug arriva à l'endroit où devait se trouver Chat Noir, par chance, c'était toujours le cas, cependant il était en bien mauvaise posture. Il était tenu par plusieurs sbires d'Heartless, il se débattait comme il pouvait, mais ses douleurs étaient toujours là. Son visage était perlé de gouttes de sueur. Tous ses membres tremblaient. Mais il continuait de se battre. Il continuerait jusqu'à la mort, pour le bien, pour protéger Paris, pour sa Lady. Sa Lady qu'il comptait bien retrouver après ce combat.

Heartless était près de Chat Noir, lui tenant sa main droite où se trouvait son Miraculous. Prête à lui retirer sa bague, elle la fit glisser lentement sur son doigt... Chat Noir se débattait de toute ses forces, peut importe ces pics qui lui transperçaient l'âme, il ne devait pas enlever son Miraculous ! Il referma sa main, pour empêcher Heartless d'arriver à son but.

"Pas touche à mon Chaton !" S'écria Ladybug en attrapant Heartless pour la faire voler bien plus loin.

Elle courra vers lui, attrapant le bouclier de Carapace au passage ; qui était en dehors de leur dôme de protection ; puis elle le lança vers Chat Noir. Ce qui fit tomber un à un les sbires autour du héros félin qui rattrapa le bouclier au vol. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, l'attrapa par la taille, et le porta en sautant pour se faufiler sur un toit. Elle en profita pour lâcher la prise de son yoyo.

"Je suis désolée ma Princesse... Murmura Chat Noir.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Chat Noir, tous nos combats ne peuvent pas être facile.  
-Je fais un piètre garde du corps aujourd'hui.  
-Au contraire, tu combats aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas meilleur que toi. Crois moi. Queen Bee s'occupe actuellement d'Antibug. Je vais retourner m'occuper d'Heartless.  
-Je viens...  
-Repose toi un peu, tu en as besoin. Je viendrais à toi quand j'aurais besoin du Cataclysm, en dernier recours je l'espère."

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, Chat Noir l'aurait bien retenu, mais il se sentait vidé de toute force physique. Au final, rester là, posé lui faisait moins mal. Ce soulagement était minime, mais c'était toujours bon à prendre. Il avait confiance, elle réussirait.

Ladybug revint vers Heartless, seule. Elle faisait tourner son yoyo de sa main droite, et tenait le bouclier de Carapace dans sa main gauche.

"Alors comme ça on protège le petit chat-chat." Lança Heartless.

Mais Ladybug ne répondit pas. D'un signe de main Heartless ordonna à ses sbires de se jeter sur son ennemie. Ladybug donna un coup de bouclier à l'un, tout en piégeant un second dans son yoyo pour l'envoyer un peu plus loin. Heureusement qu'ils ne garderaient aucune séquelles physique...

L'Akuma sauta en l'air, pour aller en direction d'où elle supposait trouver Chat Noir, tenir occupée Ladybug lui donnait le champ libre pour s'occuper du porteur du Miraculous du Chat. Sauf que Ladybug ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, en repoussant un autre assaillant, elle attrapa la cheville d'Heartless, et la fit tomber violemment au sol. Elle l'avait dit, pas touche à son chaton.

Ladybug sauta par dessus les esclaves d'Heartless, et entama un combat au corps à corps avec elle. Son yoyo bien accroché à sa taille, elle utilisait simplement le bouclier de Carapace, tandis qu'Hearless essayait de l'avoir avec son arme. Toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec. Ladybug était concentrée, bien trop concentrée pour se laisser avoir.

De son côté, Queen Bee rivalisait aisément avec Antibug. Avec ses facultés de super héroïne, Chloé se retrouvait plus forte, plus agile, plus rapide. Tout lui semblait beaucoup plus simple en combat. Si avant elle esquivait plutôt bien, maintenant elle était beaucoup plus rapide, et pouvait se permettre de riposter.

Elle lança sa toupie sur son adversaire, qui fit de même avec son yoyo. Les deux objets ricochèrent l'un sur l'autre. Elles recommencèrent, et la résultante fut identique. Queen Bee sauta pour attaquer en l'air, mais son adversaire se protégea derrière son yoyo qu'elle fit tourner à toute vitesse. L'héroïne de l'abeille se réceptionna avec souplesse, puis se mit à courir en arc de cercle autour d'Antibug. Cette dernière tenta de lui lancer son arme pour la saisir, mais l'héroïne esquiva à chaque fois.

Elle devrait trouver un angle d'attaque, un angle mort... Mais Antibug restait très souple et rapide, après tout elle était le parallèle de Ladybug. Queen Bee attaqua à nouveau avec sa toupie, qui ricocha une nouvelle fois que le yoyo de son adversaire.

"Anti-charm !" S'écria alors Antibug.

Une arme lui tomba alors entre les mains, une arme à feu aux munitions qui semblait infinie. D'un rire sadique, Antibug commença à tirer. Queen Bee du accélérer son rythme de course, esquivant les balles avec plusieurs pirouettes souple. Elle sauta en l'air, mais Antibug continua son assaut. Elle rigolait à gorge déployée, persuadée de sa supériorité. Elle suivit le mouvement de Queen Bee en soulevant son arme.

Ce fut là que l'angle d'attaque se présenta. Elle devait être sûre. Queen Bee esquiva une nouvelle volée de balle de justesse, prise dans sa réflexion. Elle entama une nouvelle course en arc de cercle. Son constat fut alors confirmé. Elle bondit une nouvelle fois au dessus de son ennemie. L'arme suivant à nouveau la courbe de son saut. C'était bon ! Elle avait trouvé !

Elle se réceptionna à nouveau avec élégance. Antibug continua ses tirs, ce que Chloé trouva particulièrement idiot. Elle ne cherchait même plus à l'attaquer réellement, pensant que son arme ferait tout le travail. Cela dit, l'arme était particulièrement volumineuse, et très difficile à manier habilement. C'était là son erreur !

"Venin !" Lança Queen Bee.

La forme d'un dard translucide se forma autour de la main de Queen Bee. Il battait comme un cœur, cherchant sa cible. Antibug eu un mouvement de recul, forcément, elle ne connaissait pas cette attaque. Son hésitation fut de courte durée, reprenant ses tirs à la volée.

Queen Bee courra le plus vite possible, Antibug ayant accéléré la cadence de tir. Puis une fois qu'elle avait fait un demi cercle autour de la tireuse, elle fit un nouveau bon. Son attaque prête dans une main, sa toupie dans l'autre. Antibug suivit son mouvement, mais comme prévu par Queen Bee, c'était trop lent. Elle lança son yoyo qui s'enroula autour de son adversaire. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il était déjà trop tard, elle était prisonnière. Elle avait lâché son arme, pour tenter de récupérer son yoyo inutilement, l'abeille avait été plus vive. Raide droite, ficelée dans le câble de la toupie, Antibug était désarmée, immobilisée.

La nouvelle héroïne de Paris s'avança lentement vers son antagoniste. Le fil de sa toupie se rétractant serrant un peu plus la prise. Antibug tentait de se débattre, mais impossible pour elle de se libérer. A sa hauteur, Queen Bee la toucha de son attaque, et Antibug fut paralysée. Satisfaite de la réussite de son plan, l'abeille défit son laçage, et s'en alla. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se débarrasser d'un sentimonstre, mais si c'était comme les Akuma, l'objet d'infection n'était pas en elle. Sa solution était donc de rejoindre Ladybug et Chat Noir, la paralysie durerait autant de temps que Queen Bee le déciderait.

L'héroïne de la coccinelle était encerclée, mais elle restait imperturbable, sa défense était imparable. Ce qui en venait à agacer Heartless. Ladybug était particulièrement contrariée, ses amis avaient souffert, Chat Noir souffrait, c'était tout simplement impardonnable. Elle ne se laissait pas dominer par la colère, mais sa motivation de vaincre Heartless était bien plus grande.

Queen Bee rejoignit Ladybug dans son combat. Elle lui fit un bref résumé de la situation. Au moins, l'un de leurs adversaires était mit hors d'état de nuire. Il était temps pour elle d'utiliser à nouveau le Lucky Charm. Queen Bee se chargerait d'occuper cette foule contrôlée ainsi que leur chef pendant qu'elle chercherait la solution à son problème.

Ladybug lança son yoyo en l'air, puis cria la formule magique. Un grand morceaux de tissus rouge à pois noir lui tomba entre les mains. Queen Bee regarda l'objet intrigué. A quoi cela pourrait bien leur servir dans la situation actuelle ? Elle savait que parfois le Miraculous de la Coccinelle était assez abstrait, mais là tout de même !

L'héroïne de la chance regarda autour d'elle. L'enchaînement des choses se fit clair dans son esprit.

"Queen Bee, prend un morceau avec moi, et on va courir autour de tout ce petit monde.  
-Et on aurait pas pu le faire avec nos armes ?  
-Cela aurait été trop simple pour eux de se libérer. C'est un tissu spécial." Expliqua Ladybug.

Queen Bee s'exécuta, elle prit un morceau de l'étoffe qui semblait très rigide, et surtout très longue. Puis elles partirent chacun d'un côté.Le tissu se déplia au fur et à mesure de leur course. Elles encerclèrent le groupe de sbires, leur tournant autour, au fur et à mesure le tissu les bloqua, et ils se retrouvèrent coincé dans un enroulement de tissu paralysant. Heartless leur avait pourtant dit de partir, mais ils n'avaient pas été assez rapide.

L'akumatisée utilisa son arme pour tenter de toucher Ladybug, mais celle ci lança son yoyo pour contré qui s'enroula autour de la ventouse. Heartless tenta de la faire revenir, mais rien. Elle était bloquée par l'arme de Ladybug, qui fit signe à sa coéquipière que c'était le moment pour elle. Une nouvelle fois, elle utilisa son attaque, son dard en main, elle courra vers son adversaire, qui tenta d'esquiver en vain, une fois touché par le dard, elle fut immobilisée.

Queen Bee lui arracha alors la broche, la lança au sol pour la casser avec son pied. Un petit papillon noir et une plume de la même couleur sortirent de l'objet. Ladybug ramena son yoyo à elle, puis attrapa les responsable de ce combat d'un geste vif. Une fois purifié, elle les laissa s'envoler, libre.

Ladybug récupéra son étoffe, libérant les victimes de l'Akuma qui était figé, puis elle lança l'objet dans les airs en criant :

"Miraculous Ladybug !"

Des milliers de coccinelles se répandirent dans la zone touchée par l'Akuma, réparant tous les dégâts causés. Heartless devint à nouveau Sabrina qui semblait totalement perdue. Queen Bee ramassa la broche et alla tout de suite vers elle pour voir comment elle allait.

"Tout va bien ? Lui demanda l'héroïne.  
-Heu... oui, je crois. Mais qui êtes vous ?  
-Il s'agit de Queen Bee, notre nouvelle alliée. Intervint Ladybug.  
-Oh c'est super ça, un nouveau héro dans Paris ! Merci de m'avoir libérée...  
-C'est notre travail. Lança Queen Bee. Tient, je crois que ça t'appartient.  
-Ah oui, merci, j'y tient beaucoup. Déclara Sabrina en replaçant sa broche.  
-Bien il est temps d'y aller." Fit Ladybug lorsqu'un premier bip de son Miraculous retentit.

Avant de partir, elles récupérèrent Carapace encore inconscient et une Rena Rouge sonnée. Le lycée reprit un rythme normal, tandis que les quatre héros allèrent rejoindre Chat Noir caché sur un des toits. Ils le retrouvèrent à la même place où Ladybug l'avait laissé, un visage plus serein. Il était totalement épuisé et vidé de ses forces, mas il souffrait moins.

Les bips des Miraculous de Queen Bee et Ladybug retentirent à nouveau.

"On devrait peut être vérifier si Antibug a bien disparu, et se détransformer à l'abris des regards ? Tu connais mon identité, mais la tienne doit rester secrète. Suggéra Queen Bee.  
-Les règles sont un peu différentes entre nous. Du fait que nous formons une équipe, pour une meilleure cohésion, on a décidé qu'on devrait connaître nos identités respectives.  
-Oh, je vois. Mais n'est ce pas dangereux si jamais Papillon venait à nous akumatiser ?  
-Nous avons tous montré être capable de lui résister, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisit. Sourit Ladybug. Du coup, le temps que j'explique ce qui c'est passé aux autres, tu peux aller vérifier pour Antibug. Juste il va falloir prévenir Sabrina que tu ne pourras pas aller en cours ce matin. Tu dois voir Maître Fu.  
-D'accord !" Accepta Queen Bee tel un fier soldat.

Elle partit rapidement vérifier si Antibug avait bel et bien disparu, laissant le reste du groupe entre eux.

Rena Rouge commençait seulement à reprendre ses esprits, elle avait mal à la tête, mal partout, courbaturée. Le combat avait été dur aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Une fois qu'elle avait pleinement retrouver ses esprits, elle s'écria :

"Nino!  
-Il est là. Dit Ladybug. Il est juste inconscient.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Il s'est évanoui, à cause de la douleur j'imagine."

Rena Rouge se mit assise près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant légèrement en lui caressant le visage. Elle espérait qu'il se réveillerait rapidement, sans trop de souffrance. Le Miraculous Ladybug avait tout remit en place, mais les séquelles mentale était malgré tout là, se répercutant sur le corps.

Ladybug était près de Chat Noir, son visage était si fatiguée, cela la peinait. Il était encore moite. Elle le prit dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle put. Il se laissa faire, il savait qu'elle avait été inquiète, à raison. Il lui aurait bien rendu son étreinte, mais il était vidé.

"Me semblait qu'on pouvait pas faire ça en publique. Lança-t-il.  
-Idiot de Chat, on est entre nous." Répondit-elle sans le lâcher.

Chat Noir réussit à sourire. Un nouveau bip du Miraculous de Ladybug retentit. Quelques minutes plus tard un troisième retentit.

Queen Bee revint à ce moment là. Elle fut surprise de voir Ladybug et Chat Noir si proche. De même pour Rena Rouge et Carapace. Elle savait que l'équipe était soudée, proche, mais pas à ce point. Elle toussota un peu pour montrer sa présence. Et quand elle fut remarquée par la chef du groupe, elle annonça qu'Antibug avait bel et bien disparu.

"On va rester un peu ici, le temps que Carapace se réveille et Chat Noir reprenne des forces.  
-Le Miraculous Ladybug ne remet pas sur pieds ?  
-Disons que si, ils réparent les dégâts direct d'un Akuma, mais ici se sont des séquelles des souffrances mentales causées par l'Akuma, donc c'est un peu différent. Expliqua Ladybug.  
-Je comprend. Mais on va rester là ?  
-Ici on ne nous voit pas. On va se détransformer, nourrir nos Kwami, et aller voir Maître Fu.  
-Qui est-ce ? Voulu savoir Queen Bee.  
-Le Gardien des Miraculous. Mais on expliquera tout ça une fois là bas. Avant... Détransformation."

Marinette se détransforma, réceptionnant Tikki dans ses mains. Elle sortit un macarons de son sac pour le lui donner. Le Kwami le prit avec joie, et le mangea délicatement.

Queen Bee resta figée sur place, surprise. Alors depuis tout ce temps, l'héroïne qu'elle admirait était sa camarade qu'elle avait si longtemps détestée au collège.


	4. Chapter 4 - La relève

_**Chapitre 4 - La relève **_

* * *

Queen Bee n'en revenait pas, jamais cela lui aurait traversé l'esprit que Ladybug soit Marinette. Elle qui l'avait toujours maltraitée à l'époque, et qui malgré tout la protégeait en temps qu'héroïne, ça n'avait pas du être simple. Marinette avait montré une belle maturité en mettant ses ressentiments de côté lorsqu'elle avait dû la sauver.

"Détransformation." Fit Queen Bee à son tour.

Pollen virevolta autour d'elle.

"C'était un merveilleux combat Majesté. Pour une première fois, c'était génial.  
-Merci Pollen.  
-J'imagine que tu dois être un peu surprise. Dit Marinette en lui tendant un macaron pour Pollen.  
-Ça, tu peux le dire. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être toi. Même si maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il y avait pas mal d'indices à l'époque qui auraient pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Bien qu'étrangement, une fois Rena Rouge arrivée dans l'équipe, tes excuses étaient bien plus crédibles. Ce qui voudrait dire... Alya ?  
-Bingo. Approuva-t-elle en se détransformant. Fallait bien quelqu'un pour trouver de meilleures excuses que Marinette.  
-Je faisais ce que je pouvais. Se défendit la concernée.  
-J'en déduis que Carapace est Nino ?  
-Oui. Confirma Marinette.  
-Adrien ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le principal concerné.

Il confirma en se détransformant. Plagg lui atterrit dans les mains, épuisé lui aussi. Il sortit un morceau de camembert de sa poche pour lui donner.

"Vous connaissiez vos identités depuis le début ? Interrogea Chloé.  
-Non. Répondit Adrien. Une certaine héroïne ne voulait pas, n'est ce pas, ma Lady ?  
-Arrête de faire le malin. Rouspéta-t-elle en boudant.  
-C'est même pas étonnant que vous ayez mit autant de temps à vous mettre ensemble au final. Remarqua Chloé.  
-C'était... compliqué. Se justifia Marinette. Bref, reprenons des forces, et allons voir Maître Fu.  
-En espérant que Nino se réveille bientôt..." Murmura Alya.

La petite bande discuta un peu, tandis que les Kwamis étaient de leur côté, parlant avec leur nouvelle alliée, cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Chloé en profita pour envoyer un message à Sabrina pour s'excuser en lui précisant qu'elle serait absente en cours. Chose à laquelle Sabrina lui avait répondu paniquée, pensant que c'était sa faute, mais Chloé l'avait rassuré en lui disant simplement qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Nino finit par revenir à lui au bout d'une demie-heure. Il avait des courbatures partout, son esprit était embrouillé. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, Alya lui fit un petit résumé de la situation avant de se transformer à nouveau pour aller chez Maître Fu.

Le chemin fut assez rapide pour arriver chez le Gardien de la Miracle Box. Une fois sur place, Maître Fu prépara un peu de thé pour tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse, et après avoir entendu le résumé de leurs péripéties Maître Fu déclara :

"Déjà, bienvenue à toi Queen Bee. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Porte fièrement le Miraculous de l'Abeille.  
-Heu... Merci. Dit simplement Chloé un peu perdue.  
-J'imagine que Marinette t'a expliquer un peu ton rôle ainsi que les contraintes.  
-Oui. Affronter les Akumas, et garder mon identité secrète, bah secrète. J'essaierais d'être une bonne héroïne, la plus fidèle possible.  
-Je suis certain que c'est déjà le cas. Sourit le Gardien. Le Papillon devient donc de plus en plus puissant...  
-Oui. Confirma Marinette.  
-Il va falloir entreprendre des recherches plus approfondies pour le trouver. Ça ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Suggéra Chat Noir.  
-C'est compliqué, il ne laisse presque aucun indice. Fit Alya.  
-Et la dernière supposition qu'on a eu, c'était...  
-Mon père, je sais.  
-Mais il a été Akumatisé, donc ça ne peux pas être lui." Rappela Nino.

Nino s'accrochait à cet espoir, parce qu'il savait que la relation entre Adrien et son père n'était pas toujours agréable, mais si en plus il apprenait qu'il était le Papillon, Adrien ne lui pardonnerait jamais, peu importe la raison.

Marinette aussi s'accrochait à cela. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Adrien souffre un peu plus à cause de son père. Pourtant, le peu d'indice qu'ils avaient eu l'avait conduit à lui.

"Hé bien... Ce ne serait pas impossible. Commença Maître Fu. Il n'est pas impossible d'akumatiser un porteur de Miraculous.  
-L'Akuma était dans son livre, pas dans un bijou. Rappela Marinette.  
-C'est vrai, c'est aussi pour ça que nous avons écarté l'hypothèse. Mais...  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qu'un porteur pouvait s'auto-Akumatiser? Demanda Adrien.  
-Je... Je n'y ai plus pensé. Tu sais je ne suis plus tout jeune. De plus, il y a seulement récemment que j'ai réussi à traduire de nouveaux morceaux du livre, dont cette information faisait partie.  
-De toute façon nous avons aucune preuve. Intervint Nino. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.  
-C'est vrai. Confirma Marinette.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous avez amener à penser que c'était ton père ? Voulut savoir Chloé.  
-Il avait un livre sur les Miraculous. Répondit Adrien. Le livre dont parle Maître Fu.  
-Un objet qu'on ne trouve pas n'importe où. Ajouta Alya.  
-C'est vrai que c'est assez suspect." Fit Chloé.

Ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur cette théorie, persuadés que l'akumatisation de son père l'exemptait de tous soupçons.

Cependant avec ce que venait de dire Maître Fu, les convictions d'Adrien venaient de prendre un coup. La présence de ce livre dans le coffre-fort de son père était quand même suspecte avant qu'il ne le vole pour que Ladybug l'apporte au Gardien. Son explication avait était crédible mais...

Marinette regarda Adrien, qui semblait très pensif. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'héroïne pour comprendre à quoi pensait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"De toute façon, on aucune autre preuve. On ne peut pas le rendre coupable avec si peu d'éléments."

C'était vrai, et Marinette voulait y croire. Elle avait avant tout dit ça pour qu'Adrien pense à autre chose, faire comprendre que pour le moment ils ne savaient toujours rien.

"Merci Buguinette. Lança Adrien en lui posant une main affective sur la tête. Sauf que pour le moment c'est la seule piste qu'on ait. Il faut l'explorer."

Marinette baissa la tête, il devrait être celui défendant l'idée que son père était innocent, et pourtant c'était lui qui amenait à examiner un peu plus cette piste qu'ils avaient mit de côté pendant deux ans. Elle qui voulait le protéger, c'était tout l'inverse, il lui montrait qu'il serait assez fort.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais peut être du m'en souvenir avant. S'excusa Maître Fu.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, aujourd'hui j'ai plus de recul ça me permet d'éviter d'écarter bêtement l'hypothèse. En plus, mon père cachait ce livre, alors qu'il a une énorme bibliothèque, ce qui n'est pas normal.  
-Mec t'es pas sérieux, c'est ton père.  
-Parfois, les choses qu'on cherche le plus sont plus proches qu'on ne le croit.  
-Je suis assez d'accord avec lui. On ne peut pas écarter d'option à cause de l'affectif. Dit Alya.  
-Je comprend... Mais... Commença Marinette.  
-C'est décidé. On va essayer de creuser cette piste." Clôtura Adrien.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée chez Maître Fu à essayer de voir comment ils pourraient chercher des indices sur Gabriel Agreste. Idée qui n'enchantait ni Marinette, ni Nino. Déjà à l'époque, Marinette redoutait cette éventualité, qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir réussit à mettre de côté avec l'akumatisation du père d'Adrien. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle revenait, elle avait peur... Peur que ça puisse être véridique, peur de voir souffrir Adrien.

Vers midi le groupe décida de partir pour revenir au lycée, ça allait leur être compliqué de justifier une nouvelle absence. Mais Chloé était avec eux maintenant, elle allait bien jouer de son influence pour qu'il n'y ait aucune répercussion pour eux. Une nouvelle alliée qui allait leur être bien utile.

Avant de partir, Maître Fu appela Adrien et Marinette à qui il voulait parler seuls à seul. Le reste du groupe fut d'abord étonné, avant de malgré tout partir, laissant le trio seul.

"Que se passe-t-il Maître Fu ? Interrogea Marinette.  
-Hé bien, je pense qu'il va être temps pour vous de reprendre mon rôle. Expliqua le vieil homme.  
-Mais non voyons, vous êtes encore en pleine forme !  
-Jeune Marinette, tu sais à quel point je suis un vieil homme, mon temps arrive bientôt à sa fin...  
-Vous exagé...  
-Marinette... Fit Adrien. Laisse-le finir."

Marinette avala difficilement sa salive. L'éventualité que Maître Fu puisse un jour disparaître, elle se le refusait...

Maître Fu ouvrit sa chemise, dévoilant un tatouage sur son torse. Un symbole semblable à celui se trouvant sur la Miraculous Box. Il était tracé en noir, sauf un petit morceau d'une couleur légèrement doré.

"Voyez-vous, ce tatouage représente ma vie en temps que Gardien. Lié à la Miracle Box, son symbole est ma ligne de vie. Et comme vous pouvez le constaté, le dessin est bientôt fini. Une histoire de quelques jours, mois au plus.  
-Mais... Mais…  
-J'essaye de ne pas vous le montrer, mais je suis aussi très malade... Peu importe les médicament que l'on me donne, ça ne change rien... Il est donc temps pour moi de trouver un nouveau gardien.  
-Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Adrien.  
-Parce que vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir, dès le début j'ai pu vous faire confiance. Vous avez un grand sens du devoir, je suis certains que vous ferez de parfaits Gardiens.  
-N'est ce pas quelque chose à faire seul ?  
-Normalement si Adrien, mais vivre une vie seul, c'est très triste... Ce fut un de mes plus grand regret... Marianne... Je n'ai pas pu vivre avec elle... Expliqua le vieil homme, les larmes aux yeux. Alors... Alors j'ai décidé de briser la règle, et lier deux personnes en temps que Gardien."

Marinette commençait à trembler. C'était si soudain ! Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer comme ça qu'il allait mourir d'ici peu ?

Impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Les larmes lui montaient. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle le connaissait, il était devenu comme un membre de sa famille. C'était lui qui lui avait expliqué les rudiment d'un super héros. C'était avec lui qu'elle aimait prendre un bon thé, pour parler de tout et de rien. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir si vite... Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Adrien, constatant cela, la prit dans ses bras. Elle profita de son étreinte, mais se refusa à pleurer, pas devant Maître Fu. Adrien n'en payait pas de mine non plus, son visage s'était assombri, il avait déjà du affronter le deuil, mais c'était toujours un moment difficile. Et quand bien même il pourrait s'y préparer, le moment venu serait difficile. Très difficile.

C'était décidément une bien mauvaise journée pour eux.

"Hey, je suis encore là, ne m'enterrez pas tout de suite."

Il n'avait pas pensé que cette nouvelle affecterait autant Ladybug...

Le vieil homme fut alors prit d'une forte toux, si bien qu'il du s'asseoir, prit de vertige. Non, il n'était pas à enterrer tout de suite, mais pourtant ça n'en était pas loin. Mariette vint tout de suite près de lui pour l'épauler, tandis qu'Adrien alla chercher un verre d'eau à lui donner.

"Vous êtes bien gentil tout les deux.  
-Comment peut-on vous aider ? Demanda Marinette.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. Répondit Maître Fu prenant le verre d'eau que lui tendait Adrien. Ça fait déjà quelques mois que ça dure.  
-Vous auriez du nous en parler avant !  
-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement...  
-C'est normal de nous inquiéter. On tient à vous ! S'exclama Marinette.  
-Je... mais... Je... Merci..."

Maître Fu en perdait ses mots. Évidemment qu'il avait noué un certain lien avec ces super héros, mais il ne le pensait pas si fort. Lui qui s'était préparé à mourir, et passer le flambeau, il avait maintenant une grande peine. Il aimerait rester plus longtemps avec eux...

"Bien, vos amis vous attendent, je... Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps.  
-Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? Interrogea Adrien.  
-Oui, ça ira. Je vous rappellerais pour faire la cérémonie de passation.  
-D'accord. Prenez soin de vous." Dit Marinette.

Les deux héros sortirent de l'appartement. Marinette demanda directement à Tikki si elle était au courant de ça. Chose à laquelle, la Kwami de la Création répondit négativement. Le Gardien prenait soin des Kwami, les cachait, mais il ne leur faisait pas forcément part de son état de santé.

Marinette baissa les yeux à la réponse de son Kwami. Elle était partagée entre la tristesse et la colère. Colère qu'il ne leur en ait pas parler plus tôt. Adrien lui saisit la main pour la rassurer, elle tremblait. Il resserra légèrement sa poigne, puis Marinette lui sourit. Elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle. Il savait comment la rassurer.

Malgré le fait d'avoir reprocher à Maître Fu de ne pas leur en avoir parlé plus tôt, ils décidèrent d'eux-même ne pas en parler tout de suite à leurs amis. Chloé venait à peine de le rencontrer, en plus. C'était assez horrible de dire à quelqu'un que la personne qu'elle venait à peine de connaître aller mourir dans un futur proche. De plus, si Maître Fu leur avait parlé en privé, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien. Pour le moment, ils garderaient le secret.

Cependant, Alya n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur, elle voyait bien qu'elle était perturbée. Son regard, son expression faciale, sa façon d'être collé à Adrien, comme cherchant du réconfort. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et c'était suite à cette discussion avec le Gardien. Elle espérait bien qu'elle n'ait pas à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, et qu'elle lui en parlerait d'elle-même.

De retour au lycée, ils reprirent leur vie de lycéen normal. Sabrina sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pour s'excuser. Chloé sourit en lui tendant un paquet. Elle lui avait acheté le dernier bijoux à cheveux à la mode, c'était son cadeau d'au revoir car Sabrina partait le lendemain. Elle profita alors de cette derrière après-midi avec sa meilleure amie en séchant les cours.

Le soir était arrivé. Marinette était sur son balcon, un petit plaid sur les épaules. Malgré un printemps installé, il faisait encore frais le soir. Elle l'attendait, l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui venait lui rendre visite un soir sur deux.

Son attente fut courte, elle entendit un bruit léger. Levant les yeux, elle vit Chat Noir venant de se poser sur la rambarde de son balcon. Seulement...

"Adrien !"

Il venait de perdre l'équilibre, et tomba en avant, Marinette se précipita vers lui pour le réceptionner. Chose qui fut plus difficile que prévu. Il tomba platement sur elle. Elle le regarda plus attentivement, il était pâle, tremblant, souffrant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Marinette.  
-Je crois que c'est les séquelles du combat de ce matin. Répondit-il avec un sourire.  
-Tu aurais du me le dire !  
-Tu avais d'autre soucis.  
-Chaton. Fit-elle en lui prenant le visage. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important. Alors ne te met pas en retrait pour moi, d'accord ?  
-Oui.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis Princesse." Répéta-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

Chat Noir avait les muscles souffrant, ça lui tirait de partout, son cerveau était embrouillé. Il avait tellement forcé le matin pour combattre l'Akuma, que les répercutions étaient plus importantes que prévu, mais ça irait. Il était avec sa Lady, sa présence le soulageait.

Marinette entendit alors des bruit de pas dans sa chambre, elle poussa Chat Noir pour le cacher. Heureusement car ses parents apparurent à la trappe.

"Ma chérie ça va ? On a entendu un bruit sourd. Voulut savoir sa mère.  
-Oui, oui, c'est juste moi qui suis tombée en me prenant les pieds dans mon plaid. Mentit Marinette.  
-Ah, d'accord, fais tout de même attention.  
-Oui, maman."

Sa mère sourit, puis balaya le balcon des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une chaussure noire, avec une coque brillante. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une chute normale. Elle sourit, puis redescendit.

"Ouf c'était moins une. Soupira Marinette.  
-Oui, je me demande si un jour on pourra leur dire qui nous sommes…  
-Je ne sais pas... Dis tu dors ici ce soir ? Proposa Marinette, sans aucune arrière pensée.  
-Hein ? Mais...  
-Aurais-tu peur mon chaton ? Lança Marinette en lui soulevant le menton de son doigt.  
-De toi ? Au contraire. Fit-il d'un sourire taquin.  
-C'est vrai quoi, ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, et on a jamais eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble. Ton père veut pas, et mes parents auraient commencé à me faire tout le spitch sur la contraception...  
-Alors qu'on a pas eu à les attendre pour ça !  
-Chat ! Un peu de tenue !  
-Bah quoi? Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. J'ai beaucoup aimé nos cours de "rattrapage".  
-Chaton...  
-Tu oserais dire le contraire ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle, glissant sa main sur sa taille.  
-N...non. Fit-elle en rougissant.  
-Je suis content que ça marche toujours. Tu es à croquer quand tu rougis. Déclara-t-il en lui mordant l'oreille.  
-Hey ! Te moque pas ! S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant pour bouder.  
-Je ne me moque... Ah..."

Chat Noir tomba à genoux, se détransformant. A s'amuser de la sorte, il en avait presque oublier son corps qui souffrait. Ce rappel à l'ordre fut d'ailleurs très douloureux. Plagg était totalement épuisé, si bien que Tikki du aller l'aider.

Marinette se précipita vers Adrien pour l'aider à se relever. Il était tant de rentrer, il avait besoin de repos. Elle l'aida à descendre. Elle l'invita à rester sur le lit, l'aidant à se déshabiller. Son corps était tremblant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger correctement.

"On dirait que le chat va rester bien sage ce soir.  
-Ta présence me suffit amplement." Sourit-il.

Marinette l'embrassa avant de l'aider à s'allonger. Elle se mit elle-même en pyjama, Adrien sourit en voyant la tenue en question, c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert. Puis elle alla l'accompagner dans le lit. Elle se colla contre lui, tandis qu'il passa difficilement son bras autour d'elle, pour la serrer contre son torse. Malgré toutes les douleurs de son corps, son cœur était léger, il se sentait bien, et c'était tout ce qu'il cherchait.

La jeune femme profita de la chaleur corporelle de son aimé, si les nuits étaient fraîches à cette période de l'année, avec lui, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir froid. Elle respira profondément, il sentait bon... Ce parfum enivrant qu'elle adorait. Celui qui la rendait toujours heureuse. Cette présence avec laquelle elle se sentait toujours sereine. Son bras musclé autour de son corps frêle, il la serrait fort contre lui, comme pour la protéger. Bien sûre, elle était assez forte pour se protéger toute seule, mais l'idée du chevalier protecteur ne la dérangeait pas pour autant. Elle avait sa main sur ses pectoraux, elle aimait passer sa main sur cette partie de son corps musclé. Sa peau était si douce en plus.

Elle finit par passer son bras autour de son torse, lui faisant quelques caresses dans le dos. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5 - Résonance

_**Chapitre 5 - Résonance**_

* * *

Chloé avait décidé d'une nouvelle fois sécher les cours. Elle avait été dire au revoir à Sabrina, et n'avait pas le cœur d'aller en cours seule. Surtout avec tous ces cas dans sa classe, pas un ne méritait son attention... M'enfin, c'était ainsi, elle irait de l'avant, surtout avec ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle avait préféré ne pas en parler à sa meilleure amie, elles se disaient tout, mais ce secret-là, elle préférait le garder pour le moment, de plus même si elle était la fan numéro un de Ladybug, cela restait tout nouveau pour elle. Ladybug... Marinette...

Elle n'avait toujours pas assimilé ce fait, pas entièrement. Au fond c'était assez évident, mais plus elle y repensait, plus elle se disait avoir été sacrément mauvaise avec Marinette à l'époque, alors qu'elle idolâtrait Ladybug, deux poids deux mesures. Fallait dire qu'elle avait des raisons de la détester, toujours gentille et parfaite, une maladresse que tous trouvaient attachante. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle avait eu la sensation qu'elle lui piquait son ami d'enfance. Heureusement, elle avait prit du recul sur les choses, elle avait grandit, mûrit.

Les choses avaient vraiment changé entre elles au fils des années. Elles étaient à présent amies, et au final, Chloé, malgré elle, admirait Marinette, elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans ce masque, elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Elle avait toujours agit en temps que telle, une héroïne de tous les jours. Même Adrien à l'époque l'avait dit. A croire que tout ce temps, elle avait simplement été jalouse d'elle. Elle avait l'attention qu'elle cherchait des autres. Elle avait la sympathie de tous. Et surtout leur respect.

Heureusement les choses avaient changé. Tout ceci elle l'avait, elle avait le respect, la sympathie et l'attention des gens qui comptait maintenant pour elle, et cela lui suffisait. Bien sûr, en temps que mannequin, d'autres personnes l'admiraient, et ça la flattait, elle restait Chloé Bourgeois, mais elle n'en faisait plus une priorité dans sa vie. Surtout qu'en temps que mannequin elle faisait aussi face à beaucoup de critiques haineuses, mais elle passait toujours outre. Ce n'était pas au singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace. Elle avait été la maîtresse de cet art, cela ne l'affectait pas.

Maintenant, maintenant elle était devenue Queen Bee, une nouvelle branche dans sa vie se développait. Une voie qui l'intéressait énormément. Certes, elle n'était pas d'un naturel des plus altruiste, mais elle pourrait aider Ladybug, ses amis, elle serait utile. Au final, aider les gens lui donnait plus de satisfaction que de les rabaisser. Puis il allait bien falloir combler tout ce temps libre sans Sabrina ! Bien que Pollen était avec elle, mais ce petit Kwami n'était pas des plus bavard. Cependant quand elle avait besoin de soutient, le Kwami abeille se montrait présent, et malgré que les deux se connaissaient depuis peu, le Kwami avait un très grand respect envers elle. Elle avait pu le constater quand elle avait commencer à verser quelques larmes suite au départ de Sabrina.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Chloé se baladaient dans Paris. C'était le plein printemps, et il faisait particulièrement beau. La température était agréable, dommage que ses autres amis étaient aussi studieux, ça aurait été sympathique de passer se moment avec eux. En tout cas, les rues étaient particulièrement vide, et ça en était d'autant plus agréable pour elle. Pas de bruit parasite, elle pouvait même entendre la musique de son âme.

D'ailleurs... qu'elle était cette musique ? D'où venait-elle ? Les quelques notes qu'elle entendait semblaient l'appeler. Cependant, si la mélodie était particulièrement jolie, elle fut très courte. Puis recommença du début, comme si le musicien qui la jouait n'était pas satisfait. Comme si cette personne était tout simplement en train de composer. Il était vrai que cette mélodie, bien que particulièrement jolie manquait de quelque chose. Une ébauche, qui serait sans doute une magnifique musique à l'avenir.

Les quelques notes qu'elle entendait devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du parc. Elle était intriguée, elle voulait entendre d'avantage de cette mélodie. Elle était guidée par un sentiment de résonance, comme si cette musique la représentait. L'artiste devait forcément avoir bon goût de s'inspirer d'elle. Cependant, elle ne connaissait aucun musicien, outre Jagged Stone, mais ce n'était clairement pas le style de ce dernier. C'était plus mélodieux, plus poétique. Elle en avait la certitude, ce n'était pas lui. Alors qui ? Qui la connaissait assez pour composer une musique qui la représentait tant ?

Elle se rapprochait un peu plus, puis une fois dans le parc, elle décida de simplement s'adosser à un arbre pour profiter de cette création. La personne jouant cette musique n'était pas loin du tout, elle entendait même ses doigts frotter les cordes de l'instrument. Au final, sa curiosité n'était pas assez élevée que pour aller à la rencontre de cet artiste. Elle allait simplement profiter de cette musique qui la faisait se balader, se libérer de ses tristesses.

"Cette chanson est pour toi." Chanta le compositeur.

Le cœur de Chloé se mit à louper un battement, c'était à elle que l'artiste à la voix légèrement grave mais particulièrement douce s'adressait ? Impossible évidemment. En tout cas, cet artiste était un homme, et sa voix était particulièrement belle.

"Celle que je trouverais,  
Car je sais que tu existes,  
Ensemble toi et moi,  
Tu es celle dont je rêverais,  
Je serais ton artiste.  
...Mon âme-sœur..."

Dans la poitrine de Chloé, son cœur avait prit un rythme particulièrement rapide. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment que cette chanson lui parlait. Quelle idiote, c'était tout simplement impossible !

"Un jour j'espère rencontrer cette fille qui inspire mon cœur. Murmura le musicien. Un jour peut-être que je trouverais celle destinée à cette chanson, et je pourrais ainsi l'améliorer... Mince je vais être en retard !"

Chloé resta derrière son arbre, elle entendit le bruit d'un étui de guitare se refermer, rapidement. D'autre bruits assez sourd, et elle vit passer à côté d'elle à toute vitesse la silhouette d'un jeune homme sur un vélo. Ça avait été tellement rapide qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à distinguer quoique ce soit de son visage. Seulement des mèches bleuté sur les pointes d'une tignasse noire, chose qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

La fille du Maire resta quelques secondes un peu déboussolée suite à cette rencontre, qui n'en était au final pas vraiment une. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ne lui avait même pas parlé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, était que cette musique, ce rythme, l'avait touché bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Chloé avait entendu cette mélodie qui refusait de quitter son esprit. Et surtout, cela faisait une semaine que Sabrina était partie... Au final, malgré un sentiment de solitude présent, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Comme le lui avait dit Marinette et Alya, elles étaient là, elles comme Adrien et Nino. Des amis sur qui, quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais misé.

Elle était actuellement en train de se balader dans le lycée, pour une fois elle ne séchait pas, elle avait simplement une heure de libre. Elle finissait par le connaître par cœur ce lycée, à chaque fois, elle en faisait le tour. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, parfois être toute seule lui faisait du bien. Pollen était gentiment installé dans son sac, il y avait une poche spécialement pour le Kwami.

Elle était dans ses pensées à arpenter un lycée plutôt médiocre à ses yeux. Elle aurait pu aller dans un lycée bien plus prestigieux, mais Sabrina n'avait pas pu se le permettre, alors, elle avait décider d'aller dans ce lycée... publique... plutôt banal et ennuyeux. Terne et sans goût. Cela dit, celui lui permettait d'analyser les gens, juger leurs tenues vestimentaires. Tout ça dans sa tête, pour ainsi s'en inspirer pour ses projets de mannequinat, bah oui, parfois certains avaient bon goût ! Et surtout, cela représentait les goût du commun des mortel, et c'était eux qu'elle devait toucher en priorité.

Chloé finit par arriver dans un coin du lycée qu'elle connaissait peu. Boh, après tout, elle n'avait que ça à faire. Un peu sombre, elle s'y aventura, c'est là qu'elle entendit une musique. Très légère, mais pourtant pas inconnue. Elle l'avait reconnu aux première notes qui avaient atteint ses oreille. Elle se décida de la suivre, cette musique l'appelait, lui parlait. Plus elle s'avançait, plus cela la touchait au plus profond de son âme. Elle se sentait un peu comme nue, découverte par la personne composant cette musique. Ce garçon lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert à travers cette mélodie. C'était insensé, et pourtant c'était la sensation qu'elle éprouvait. Mais ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors elle était protégée, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui était découverte. Dans tous les cas, la musique était jolie, elle pouvait simplement l'écouter, en profiter, et assister à la création de cette œuvre.

Elle finit par arriver devant la porte de la salle en question. Bien que curieuse, elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Cependant, elle pouvait en déduire que ce mystérieux compositeur était aussi lycéen. Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cette musique, mais... le son était léger, comme si il faisait preuve d'une grande délicatesse lorsqu'il touchait les cordes. Il n'y avait pas de doute pour Chloé, il s'agissait de la même personne.

D'après ce qu'elle entendait, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la suite de sa mélodie, elle l'entendait jouer, puis s'arrêter pour recommencer. Il testait des choses, faisait des fausses notes. Malgré tout c'était intéressant à écouter. Au final, elle resta l'heure entière assise derrière cette porte à écouter la création de cette musique, ce rythme, celui qu'elle trouvait lui ressembler.

Quand la sonnerie retenti, elle se leva brusquement, et se mit à courir pour ne pas être vue. Ça ne se faisait pas trop d'écouter aux portes ainsi, mais elle avait eu envie, et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait offusqué personne ? Donc, c'était bon. C'était son credo. Elle fut assez loin dans le couloir, quand elle entendit au loin la porte s'ouvrir, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil, curieuse, tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut une silhouette masculine, assez grande, les cheveux sombre, nuancé de bleu. C'était bel et bien lui. En tout cas, le voir un peu plus concrètement, lui permettait de confirmer qu'il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais impossible de se souvenir où.

C'était pas important, elle continua sa route pour se diriger vers son futur cours. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'arrêter sur le compositeur de cette musique. Quand bien même cette mélodie était particulièrement jolie !

La fin de la journée arriva lentement, mais elle était enfin là ! Chloé, d'une certaine manière, était assez impatiente. Ce soir, elle avait une soirée entre filles avec Alya et Marinette. Une idée de cette dernière évidemment, mais cela se passerait chez elle. Chloé voulait que tout soit parfait, parce que si avec Sabrina, elle avait l'habitude des soirées entre meilleures amies, ce n'était pas le cas avec ses deux autres amies et coéquipières. C'était une première, et ça devait être mémorable, la meilleure soirée entre filles que les deux pourraient passer. Parce que Chloé se devait d'être la meilleure, elle s'en donnerait les moyens ! Hé oui, même pour ces choses là, Chloé gardait son esprit de compétition.

Elle arriva à toute vitesse chez elle, en ayant exprimé sa frustration à son chauffeur qui, à ses yeux, n'avaient pas été assez vite. Son majordome, Jean-Albert ; car tel était son vrai nom, et elle avait fait l'effort de le retenir maintenant, l'attendait à la porte pour la saluer.

"Bien le bon...  
-Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps Jean-Albert, je dois préparer ma soirée !"

Le majordome sourit, en laissant passer la jeune fille. Elle arriva en trombe dans sa chambre, heureusement, les effets qu'elle avait demandé avait déjà été apporté. Elle s'occupa d'arranger sa décoration de chambre, d'enlever les quelques effets de fan de Ladybug qui traînait, après tout, Marinette serait là, et elle n'avait pas envie de créer de malaise. Si Alya se montrait toujours une grande fan, elle, elle restait Chloé Bourgeois et devait garder un minimum les apparences !

Son lit était déjà parfaitement fait, grâce à son majordome, bien entendu. Elle installa alors trois matelas au sol, elle c'était dit que dormir au même niveau qu'elles seraient sans doute plus approprié. Elle y installa les drapes, les couvertures, et plein de coussins par terre. Elle tira la petite table roulante vers sa petite installation, et y déposa chips, bonbons, boissons.

Un peu plus loin, elle installa une petite coiffeuse, sur laquelle elle déposa quelques produits de soin corporelles. Elle avait cette petite envie de voir Alya se pouponner. Si elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Marinette prenait soin de sa peau et se maquillait, pour Alya c'était différent, son côté un peu garçon manqué lui faisait penser le contraire. Alors elle avait en elle ce petit plaisir sadique, rien que d'y penser, elle en rigolait d'avance !

Elle refit le tour de son installation, pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle regarda sa liste, et tout était bel et bien en place, et heureusement, car elle fut appelée à l'entrée.

Chloé descendit à toute vitesse, du moins aussi rapidement que son ascenseur le voulait bien. Elle inspira un bon coup avant que les portes ne s'ouvre pour paraître le plus stoïque possible, puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée où se trouvait Marinette et Alya accompagnée d'une petite valise chacune.

"Vos invitées Mademoiselle.  
-Merci Jean-Albert, je prend la relève."

Son majordome acquit d'un signe de tête. Chloé avait hâte, en plus depuis que Sabrina était partie, ça lui manquait ces soirées entre filles, bah oui, avec Sabrina elle en faisait au moins une part semaine, si ce n'était pas deux ! Elle en avait déjà loupé une !

"Suivez moi. Indiqua Chloé à ses deux invités.  
-C'est moi où elle a l'air vachement enjouée. Murmura Alya à Marinette.  
-J'en ai bien l'impression aussi. C'est cool, on devrait passer une bonne soirée du coup." Sourit Marinette.

Elles suivirent leur guide, pour arriver dans la chambre immense de Chloé. Les deux invités furent surprise de voir toute une installation spécialement pour eux. Les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent, décidément Chloé était vraiment enjouée à l'idée de les recevoir chez elle. Une chose qui aurait été totalement inconcevable quelques années en arrière !

Marinette et Alya installèrent leur affaires, puis se mirent en pyjama, Chloé faisant de même. Puis elle leur suggéra leur première activité.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama Alya.  
-Rooh allez, ça va être sympa. Fit Marinette. Tu sais, je me fais un masque une fois par semaine, j'en suis pas morte.  
-Moi non plus. Renchérit Chloé.  
-Il est hors de question que je me mette votre truc vert sur la tronche !  
-C'est 100% naturel, tu ne risque rien.  
-Si ! Avoir l'air ridicule !  
-Ça restera entre nous. Dit Marinette.  
-Si vous voulez votre altesse, je peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour l'immobiliser. Suggéra Pollen.  
-Merci Pollen, c'est très gentil, mais on fera sans. C'est un problème de filles."

Pollen alla rejoindre ses deux autres comparses Kwamis qui laissaient leurs protégées profiter de leur soirée.

Chloé se doutait bien qu'Alya ne voudrait pas, mais la partie n'était pas finie. Loin de là. Alors elle lança un regard à Marinette, en tenant dans sa main cachée une corde. Marinette accepta directement l'idée, cela serait drôle ! Toute deux se mirent à sourire, un sourire machiavélique.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Chloé lança la corde à Marinette qui se mit à tourner autour d'Alya à toute vitesse, tandis que Chloé courrait dans l'autre sens. Alya fut alors prise au piège en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

"Libérez moi ! Ordonna Alya, qui intérieurement riait de la situation.  
-C'est pour ton bien Alya. Lança Marinette.  
-Ou du moins celui de ta peau.  
-Ma peau va très bien !  
-Hé bien elle ira encore mieux !" S'écria Chloé.

Avec un petit sourire sadique, les deux alliées d'armes s'approchèrent de leur victime, la crème à la main pour lui en mettre sur le visage. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Marinette appliqua la lotion, tandis que Chloé coiffa la chevelure volumineuse de leur victime. Elle lui tira tous ses cheveux en arrière pour les relever en chignon.

Alya devait avouer qu'au final, qu'on s'occupe d'elle ainsi ne lui déplaisait pas. De plus, la crème sentait bon le frais, ça avait un côté déstressant. Elle finit par totalement se détendre. Satisfaite de leur travail, Chloé et Marinette autorisèrent Alya à se regarder dans le miroir. Elle crut faire un infarctus quand elle se vit, le visage vert, avec juste deux trous pour les yeux. Pour finir par se mettre à rire.

"Ah tu vois que c'est bien ! Fit Marinette.  
-Oui j'avoue, c'est plaisant, et en plus ça sent bon. A votre tour !  
-Oh, avec plaisir. Approuva Chloé.  
-Juste qu'il serait bien que vous me détachiez."

Les deux s'exécutèrent, libérant ainsi leur victime. Ce fut alors au tour de Marinette de se faire poser le masque. Chloé s'en occupa, tandis qu'Alya coiffa les cheveux bien trop lisse de son amie. Puis se fut au tour de Chloé. Ce fut Alya qui s'occupa de mettre la crème, pour se venger, dans la zone autour des yeux elle fit une forme donnant l'impression qu'elle était en colère. Marinette commença alors à glousser tout en coiffant la blonde de deux nattes sur les côtés.

Quand Chloé se vit dans le miroir, elle se mit à rire de bon cœur avec ses amies, cette petite vengeance, elle l'avait mérité ! Elles firent un petit selfies toutes ensemble avec leur visage tartiné de crème.

Le temps que la crème fasse effet, Chloé leur proposa de se faire une petite séance d'action ou vérité, ou plutôt de vérité tout court, Chloé n'était pas fan de la partie action du jeu, alors elle avait imposée ses propres règles, chose qui ne dérangea pas ses invités.

"Alors interdit de mentir. Expliqua Chloé.  
-Même aux questions les plus secrètes ! Ajouta Alya en se tournant vers Marinette, qui serait la plus sujette à vouloir esquiver les questions.  
-D'accord, mais si on estime que c'est trop intime, on a le droit de ne pas répondre. Déclara Marinette.  
-J'accepte, mais il ne faut pas que ça soit sur tout. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.  
-Je commence. Fit Chloé. Marinette, avez vous déjà été plus loin avec Adrien ?"

Marinette se mit immédiatement à rougir, elle n'avait pas pensé que Chloé rentrerait directement dans le vif du sujet ! Ou plutôt dans le vif de ce sujet ! Elle se mit soudain à se remémorer leur première fois avec son chaton adoré, leur petites maladresses, mais aussi sa tendresse, ses caresses, son... Puis toute les fois où... Elle se mit à rougir un peu plus.

"Hey, j'ai pas demandé de détails. Interpella Chloé en voyant le visage de Marinette s'empourprer d'avantage. Je prend donc ça pour un oui.  
-Oui... Murmura Marinette.  
-T'as pas à être gênée. Intervint Alya. Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, c'est parfaitement normal ! Regarde, avec Nino on s'est pas privé non plus !  
-Alya ! S'écria Marinette.  
-Toute façon moi je le savais déjà.  
-Bien, je suis contente que vous soyez heureuse dans vos couples. Marinette c'est à toi.  
-Alya. Quel est le plus gros défaut de Nino ?  
-Facile, il ne sait pas garder un secret sans que je ne le menace. Répondit Alya en haussant les épaules. Du coup à moi, Chloé. As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?  
-Hé bien.. Réfléchit Chloé. J'ai pensé l'être, mais au final non, je n'ai toujours pas trouver de garçon à la hauteur de ma personne.  
-Tu pensais être amoureuse d'Adrien ? Voulu savoir Marinette.  
-Oui. Confirma la fille du Maire. Mais bon, il ne m'était pas destiné, et je sais que vous êtes heureux ensemble et c'est le principal. Il reste mon ami d'enfance, et ça me convient."

Chloé avait parlé en toute honnêteté, et cela faisait plaisir à Marinette de l'entendre.

"Alya, quelle partie de ton corps aimes tu le plus ?  
-Ma poitrine évidemment ! Marinette, quel surnom donnes-tu à Adrien ?  
-Mon... mon chaton... Répondit la concernée en détournant les yeux.  
-C'est assez logique. Dit Chloé. Et peu original.  
-Mais ça lui va bien ! Renchérit Marinette. Chloé, quel est ton instrument de musique préféré ?"

Chloé se mit à réfléchir quelque secondes, puis la guitare s'imposa naturellement dans son esprit.

"Je dirais la guitare. Je crois.  
-Tient, j'aurais juré que c'était le piano.  
-C'est pourtant la guitare qui m'est venue à l'esprit en premier, je suppose que ça doit être ça. Expliqua Chloé. Marinette, si Adrien n'existait pas, quel garçon trouves tu le plus mignon dans ton entourage ?  
-Hé bien... Réfléchit-elle. Je dirais Luka.  
-Qui est-ce ? Voulut savoir Chloé.  
-Le frère de Juleka, tu t'en souviens pas ? Il était à la représentation de notre pièce en 3ème.  
-Avec Ivan, Rose et Juleka ils ont un groupe nommé les Kitty Section, Marinette est leur costumière. Ajouta Alya devant l'expression d'interrogation de Chloé.  
-Ça ne me dit rien du tout.  
-Attend je te montre une photo."

Marinette prit son téléphone, et chercha dans la galerie des photos des Kitty Section, elle devait bien en avoir avec Luka dessus. Pas celle là, pas celle là, pas celle là non plus. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de photo d'Adrien, peut être trop ? Non, elle n'en avait jamais assez, son visage si angélique était toujours un plaisir à regarder. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo d'eux à Noël sous la neige, elle trouvaient qu'ils étaient beaux sur celle-là... Enfin ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait !

Ah voilà ! Une photo des quatre sans leur costume. Elle zooma sur Luka pour le montrer à Chloé. Cette dernière senti alors son cœur s'emballer. C'était lui. C'était lui le musicien, et si sa silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait aperçu justement lors de leur représentation au collège. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir trouvé mignon à l'époque, et son avis n'avait pas changé, elle comprenait parfaitement le choix de Marinette... Il était très mignon. De plus, ses traits avaient quelques prit en maturité, tout en gardant une certaine pureté dans son visage. Puis son regard était si doux...

"C'est moi ou tu rougis Chloé ? Lança Alya.  
-N'importe quoi ! Jamais de la vie ! En tout cas, je reconnais qu'il est plutôt mignon. Dit-elle en tournant la tête. A toi Marinette."

La soirée se continua dans la bonne humeur, malgré cette petite frustration de Chloé. Elle s'était renfrognée sans raison, mais c'était vite passé. Elles avaient continué à parler de tout et de rien, et majoritairement de garçon, ou du moins Adrien et Nino qui devaient avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient. Ce fut vers 2h du matin qu'elle finirent par décider d'aller se coucher, le lever allait être difficile, mais au moins, elles avaient passé une bonne soirée.

Cependant, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Alya avait une question... et le fait qu'elles soient toutes les trois était l'occasion. Allongée chacune sur leur matelas respectif, Alya se retourna vers sa meilleure amie :

"Ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander Marinette…  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Que c'est-il passé avec Maître Fu la semaine dernière ? Tu avais l'air bouleversée."

Chloé se redressa, curieuse de connaître la réponse aussi. Elle connaissait peu Maître Fu, mais il était le gardien des Kwami, le gardien de Miracle Box, le gardien de leurs pouvoirs, et aussi de leur identités. Ce qui s'était passé la concernait aussi maintenant.

"Je... je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment…  
-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Chloé.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment…  
-Alors dis moi pourquoi tu semblais si mal.  
-Je ne peux pas non plus... Pas maintenant.  
-Quand alors ? Demanda Alya.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Je vois... Ça doit être important si tu n'en parles même pas à ta meilleure amie. Déclara Alya un peu déçue.  
-Je t'en parlerais dès que possible.  
-Je te fais confiance."

Alya se remit alors sur le dos. Toutes les trois finirent par s'endormir, ce qui mit fin à leur soirée entre filles.


	6. Chapter 6 - Les nouveaux Gardiens

_**Chapitre 6 - Les nouveaux gardiens**_

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées. Adrien et Marinette n'avaient toujours pas prévenu leurs amis qu'ils deviendraient les nouveaux gardiens de la Miracle Box, mais le temps était venu.

Mariette leur avait demander de tous se rejoindre durant l'heure de midi, dans un endroit discret, pour parler. Chloé arriva la première au rendez-vous, arriva enfin les quatre autres au compte-gouttes.

"Vous êtes en retard. Lança Chloé.  
-Désolé, le prof nous lâchait pas. Expliqua Nino.  
-J'ai... Commença Alya.  
-Peu importe, juste que moi au moins, j'étais à l'heure. Se vanta la fille du Maire. De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Marinette ?"

Cette dernière regarda Adrien avec un regard un peu triste, Adrien prit alors la parole :

"Maître Fu va mourir d'ici peu.  
-Pardon ?!" S'étonnèrent les autres d'une même voix.

Wayzz sortit en trombe du sac de Nino.

"Mourir ?! C'est impossible il est encore jeune, je…  
-Wayzz, intervint Tikki, c'est lui-même qui l'a annoncé à Ladybug et Chat Noir.  
-Vous étiez au courant ?" Lança le kwami de la Protection d'un ton accusateur à Plagg et Tikki.

Les deux kwamis répondirent en baissant les yeux. Wayzz avait été le kwami personnel de Maître Fu durant de nombreuses années, il avait fait équipe si longtemps, que le kwami ne pouvait même plus compter les années.

"Désolé Nino... Mais je dois aller le voir.  
-Wayzz ! Att... Mais Marinette ne put finir sa phrase, il était déjà bien loin.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Voulu savoir Chloé.  
-Maître Fu nous a annoncé la dernière fois que son temps de vie arrivait à son terme.  
-Comment peut-il savoir ça ? Interrogea Alya.  
-Il est lié à la Miracle Box par un tatouage magique qui représente sa ligne de vie. Et cette ligne arrive à son terme. Expliqua Adrien.  
-Du coup, il a demandé à Adrien et moi d'être les futurs gardiens.  
-Que...  
-Un choix logique. Dit Trixx en arrivant dans la discussion. Il vous a expliqué tous les principes de la box, et vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir, les porteurs des Miraculous les plus puissant.  
-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Intervint Pollen à son tour. Maître Fu a été un de nos plus grand allié...Ça me rend un peu triste...  
-Tu n'es pas la seule. Déclara Tikki en allant fait un câlin à son alliée.  
-Vous avez accepté ?  
-Oui, Alya... Informa Marinette en baissant la tête.  
-Je comprend. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant le choix est logique. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.  
-Désolée... Je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer.  
-Bah, je savais qu'Adrien serait là pour t'épauler, et tu m'en aurais parlé par la suite. Lança sa meilleure amie avec un clin d'œil.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela implique pour nous ? Voulu savoir Chloé.  
-En soit, ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'équipe. Juste qu'Adrien et moi devrons faire attention à la Miracle Box en plus de notre devoir de super héros.  
-Je suis quand même triste... Pour Maître Fu, mais aussi pour Wayzz. Fit Nino.  
-Oui..."

Un silence se créa au sein du groupe. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux, mais ils affronteraient cette épreuve, ensemble, sans doute pas la tête haute cela dit.

"Une cérémonie de passation ou quelque chose du genre aura lieu ? Interrogea Chloé.  
-Oui, nous y allons cette après-midi. C'est pour ça que nous voulions vous en parler maintenant.  
-Et c'est maintenant que vous... Commença Alya.  
-Attendez, il meurt aujourd'hui ?! S'exclama Nino.  
-Non non, c'est juste la cérémonie. Il veut profiter de quelques jours, ou plus je l'espère... de liberté, et faire ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire depuis tout ce temps.  
-Minute, est ce que ça veut dire aussi que vous allez devoir faire des sacrifices dans votre vie ? Demanda Alya.  
-Non, nous serons deux à supporter ce poids, deux à connaître le secret et le protéger, et vous êtes là vous aussi. Maître Fu lui n'avait personne pour l'aider, il a porté ce poids seul, et ne s'est pas permit de vivre pour se punir de ses erreurs..."

Marinette faisait référence à la fois où Maître Fu leur avait expliqué à elle et Adrien comment il avait récupéré la Miracle Box, mais surtout, comment il avait été le fautif de la destruction du temple gardien de la boîte aux Miraculous.

Une bêtise, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, de jeunesse qui l'avait rongé toute sa vie. Ce sentimonstre qu'il avait créé de colère et avait détruit tout le temple, et ainsi tué ses habitants avec...

Jeune et inexpérimenté, il était lassé de son entraînement, il voulait s'amuser, faire autre chose, mais on lui avait refusé. Il devait apprendre, méditer. Ça l'ennuyait, ça l'agaçait, il voulait s'amuser ! Alors, contrarié d'un nouveau refus, il avait essayé d'utilisé le Miraculous du Paon pour se créé un compagnon. Seulement, son animosité envers ses pairs avait conduit le sentimonstre à vouloir détruire le temple. Chose qu'il avait réussi...

Dans la panique, le jeune Fu avait réussi à s'enfuir, en prenant la Miracle Box avec. Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser un tel monstre dans la nature, il devait l'affronter. Grâce au Miraculous de la Tortue, il avait réussi à détruire le sentimonstre. Il avait purifié la plume avec l'aide du Miraculous du Paon. Il avait bien tenté de tout réparer avec le Miraculous de la Coccinelle, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour l'utiliser. Son cœur n'était plus assez pur.

Tikki avait essayé de l'aider, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas se transformer. Ce Miraculous ne pouvait pas être utilisé dans un but uniquement personnel. Le jeune Fu ne pouvait donc pas utiliser le Miraculous de la Création. Et surtout, ce Miraculous ne ramenait pas les hommes à la vie. Il guérissait toutes les blessures physiques créé par un autre Miraculous, il réparait tous les dégâts matériels. Mais ramener à la vie, c'était impossible. Une vie perdue ne pouvait revenir.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Le sentimonstre avait agi de lui-même ! Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Il voulait simplement un ami avec qui s'amuser. Il voulait simplement passer un peu de bon temps... Les Miraculous n'était pas des objets de héros ! Pas avec les dégâts que cela pouvait causer !

De colère, il avait jeté les deux Miraculous qu'il trouvait néfaste, le Paon et le Papillon. Des Miraculous dont il savait qu'ils tiraient leur puissance dans les émotions ne pouvaient pas être bénéfique ! La preuve en était le temple où il vivait, sa famille, ses frères d'armes avaient été détruits ! C'était la faute du Miraculous du Paon ! Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir ces deux Miraculous de la honte. Plus jamais !

Effondré dans la neige, il avait fini par comprendre son acte... Honteux, il avait tenté de retrouver les deux Miraculous en vain...

Honteux, il avait décidé de tourner le dos à ces ruines ne pouvant être sauvée.

Honteux, il avait décidé de vouer toute sa vie au Miraculous pour les protéger.

Honteux, il avait décidé de vivre seul avec son pêché... La colère.

Une vie bien triste, les conséquences d'un acte irréfléchi. Il s'était infligé cette solitude, pour se punir.

"Je viendrais avec vous. Annonça Chloé. Je suis sans doute la moins affectée de cette nouvelle, je connais Maître Fu que depuis peu, mais cette cérémonie est importante, et je veux en être.  
-Ça va de soi qu'on vient aussi. Ajouta Nino.  
-Merci…  
-On doit y aller pour 14h. Prévint Adrien.  
-Ça nous laisse le temps de manger." Fit Chloé.

Il se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, et mangèrent en discutant calmement, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était très joyeuse avec cette nouvelle.

L'heure approchant, il se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Maître Fu. Le visage sombre, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, après l'autorisation de son propriétaire. La pièce centrale était décorée différemment de d'habitude.  
Toute la pièce était dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par diverses bougies en apesanteur. Des rideaux noirs avaient été installé à la fenêtre ainsi qu'à l'encadrement de la porte. La table avait disparu, au sol était tracé le même symbole qui se trouvait sur la Miracle Box, qui était-elle même déposée en son centre. Le tout cerclé de bougie. Sur la droite, un sceau rempli d'un liquide d'un blanc brillant, comme magique. A l'intérieur du contenant, un rameau de cerisier japonais. Les fleurs qui n'étaient pas englouties montraient qu'il s'agissait d'une branche en fleur, après tout c'était actuellement la saison au Japon. Comment ce rameau était arrivé jusqu'ici, c'était une excellente question.

Maître Fu se tenait en face d'eux, vêtu d'une toge blanche, aux rebords dorés. Le vêtement était d'une telle blancheur qu'elle ressortait dans la pénombre. Sur sa tête était déposé un tissu torsadé avec une traîne à l'arrière, lui tombant sur les épaules.

Au bord du symbole tracé au sol se trouvait des tissus pliés, tous deux du même blanc éclatant que la tenue du vieil homme. Sans doute les tenues prévues pour Adrien et Marinette. Les deux concernés s'avancèrent, pour parler à Maître Fu. Il leur fit signe de s'arrêter, puis s'avança en déclarant :

"Bonjour à tous, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez tous là. Avant toute chose, Marinette, Adrien, vous devez changer de vêtements."

Les deux s'exécutèrent en prenant les vêtements que Maître Fu leur tendait. Ils allèrent se changer dans la salle de bain, sans un mot, juste des regards compatissants. Des regards de soutient.

Adrien et Marinette revinrent assez rapidement dans la pièce. Nino, Alya et Chloé étaient debout dans le coin de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible du symbole tracé au sol. Le couple fraîchement changé commença à avancer, mais Maître Fu leur fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Le vieil homme toussa un peu, et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

"Adrien Agreste. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Aussi connu sous les noms de Chat Noir et Ladybug, porteurs des deux Miraculous les plus puissant de la box du Zodiaque Chinois. Vous vous tenez ici pour reprendre le rôle de Gardien."

Maître Fu toussa à nouveau en vacillant légèrement. Marinette voulu l'aider, mais il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, il prit une inspiration et continua.

"Vous endosserez ce rôle à deux. Vous jurez de ne jamais utiliser les Miraculous à des fins néfastes. De toujours garder secret l'endroit où se trouve la Miraculous Box, de toujours choisir les meilleurs porteurs en cas de conflit. Le jurez-vous ?  
-Oui. Répondirent les deux concernés d'une même voix.  
-Très bien, la cérémonie peut alors commencer."

Maître Fu se dirigea vers le sceau contenant le liquide brillant, et prit le rameau de cerisier, et le secoua tout autour du symbole tracé au sol. Les gouttes firent briller le symbole et une lumière s'éleva jusqu'au plafond. Lorsque tout le tracé fut lumineux, Maître Fu trempa une nouvelle fois la branche dans le liquide, et arriva vers Marinette et Adrien. Il leur projeta quelques gouttes du liquide sur eux, puis s'en mit aussi sur lui-même, et les invita à traverser le halo lumineux.

Les deux futurs Gardiens se regardèrent avant de traverser d'un pas décidé. Le centre du halo était bien différent de lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se trouvaient comme sur une plateforme magique formé par le symbole, et la lumière qui composaient à l'origine le tour du symbole était devenu comme un ciel stellaire. Tout autour d'eux se déplaçaient ce qui semblait être des étoiles. La box initialement posée sur le sol lévitait, les miraculous tournant autour d'elle. Maître Fu se tenait de l'autre côté d'eux.

"Nous voici entre la Vie et la Mort, entre le Temps et l'Espace, dans une zone où seuls les élus peuvent aller. C'est ici que se fera la transmission. Je vous demanderais dans un premier temps de donner vos Miraculous, pour que le pacte se fasse correctement.  
-Mais quand est-il des autres Miraculous ? Voulu savoir Marinette.  
-J'ai déjà récupéré ceux de vos amis.  
-Et ceux du Paon et du Papillon ? Demanda Adrien.  
-Malheureusement, je dois faire sans... Mais une fois qu'ils seront récupérés, et redéposé dans la boîte, ils seront de nouveau liés.  
-Ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, ils n'auront plus de boîte ?  
-Oui Marinette, et que les kwamis ne pourront plus s'appeler entre eux.  
-Mais on ne peut pas laisser Duusu et Noroo comme ça ! Intervint Tikki.  
-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. La passation doit se faire, sinon tous les Miraculous seront déliés, et au fil du temps, ils finiront par disparaître.  
-Quoi ?! S'étonna Plagg. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont disparaître ?  
-J'ai confiance en Ladybug et Chat Noir pour les retrouver avant que cela n'arrive.  
-Mais... Commença Tikki.  
-Nous en parlerons plus tard. Déclara Maître Fu en toussant à nouveau, ce qui fit trembler le décor stellaire, comme instable. Nous devons continuer, vite. Marinette, Adrien, vos Miraculous."

Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent et enlevèrent leur bijoux, Tikki et Plagg furent aspiré dedans. Ils les donnèrent alors à Maître Fu, qui les posa au centre de sa main. Ils se mirent alors à léviter pour rejoindre les autres.

Maître Fu sorti deux ruban roses de sa poche, puis en fixa un au poignet de Marinette et le second à celui d'Adrien. L'autre extrémité de chaque ruban fut fixée au poignet droit du vieille homme. Il toussa fortement à nouveau et fléchit. Une nouvelle fois, il stoppa les deux héros qui voulurent l'aider. Il se mit à clamer :

"Moi Fu, le gardien actuel de la Miraculous Box du Zodiaque Chinois cède en ce jour mes fonctions à Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ils ont juré de ne jamais utiliser les Miraculous à des fins néfastes. De toujours garder secret l'endroit où se trouve la Miraculous Box, de toujours choisir les meilleurs porteurs en cas de conflit. J'ai confiance en eux, ils sont assez fort pour supporter cela malgré leur jeune âge. J'en appelle à vous, Dieux et Déesses de l'univers, transmettez-leur le pacte."

A cette phrase, une lumière se créa sur le torse de Maître Fu, traçant l'ancienne ligne de sa vie. Elle se condensa pour se déplacer vers son bras, puis son poignet. Le ruban qui le liait aux deux jeunes adultes fut le fil conducteur de cette lumière. Adrien et Marinette la reçurent à leur tour.

Au contact de cette lumière avec leur corps, leur âme fut comme éblouit. Leur esprit était vide, seule cette lumière semblait les habiter. Ils la sentaient se déplacer dans leur corps. Pour Adrien, elle se figea sur son épaule, quant à Marinette, la lumière se stoppa sur son bas ventre du côté droit. Puis ils sentirent chacun de leur côté, comme des milliers de petites aiguilles traçant le futur tatouage. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais la sensation était tout de même plutôt particulière.

Au bout de quelques secondes ce fut fini, Adrien et Marinette furent comme ramené à leur conscience, le lien qui les unissait à Maître Fu avait disparu, et autour d'eux le décor commença à changer, redevenant peu à peu le salon de Maître Fu. Le tracé au sol avait totalement disparu, de même que les bougies qui lévitaient. La Miraculous Box était simplement posée au milieu de la pièce.

Nino alluma alors la lumière, car avec le rideau noir, ils n'y voyaient plus rien. L'esprit d'Adrien et Marinette était assez embrouillé. Marinette se frottait le visage, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, la lumière de la pièce lui piquant un peu les yeux.

"Maître Fu !" S'exclama alors Alya.

En voyant sa meilleure amie passer rapidement à côté d'elle, et avec une telle exclamation, il ne fut pas longtemps à Marinette pour reprendre clairement ses esprits. Elle se tourna alors en direction de là où devrait être Maître Fu. Il était allongé sur le sol. Les cinq jeunes gens dans la pièce arrivèrent près du corps.

"Maître Fu. Appela Marinette. Réveillez-vous. La cérémonie est finie."

Aucune réponse. Elle regarda attentivement, son torse qui ne se levait pas. Il ne semblait plus respirer.

"Maître Fu !" Appela-t-elle à nouveau en le secouant.

Alya était en train de prendre le pouls du vieil homme, alors que Marinette continuait de l'appeler. Quand elle vit alors sa meilleure amie baisser la tête, le regard sombre et larmoyant, les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt.

"Maître Fu ! Continua-t-elle d'appeler entre deux sanglots. Vous aviez dit qu'il vous restait encore quelques temps. Allez réveillez-vous. Maître Fu..."

Rien. Alya s'était relevée et pleurait dans les bras de Nino, qui lui-même contenait difficilement ses larmes. Chloé avait la mine sombre, et regardait le sol, elle n'en arrivait pas aux larmes, mais le cœur y était.

"Maître Fu allez, réveillez-vous…  
-C'est fini Marinette.  
-Non Adrien ! Il avait dit... il avait dit... il avait dit quelques mois…  
-Entre quelques jours et quelques mois, ça a été plus court que prévu.  
-Il aurait dû nous le dire ! Il devait vivre une vie normale après la cérémonie.  
-Il a fait son choix.  
-Il... il..."

Adrien la prit dans ses bras, elle pleura alors comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Une blessure, une tristesse d'amourette, ce n'était pas la même chose que le deuil. C'était la première fois qu'elle y était confrontée.

C'était grâce à Maître Fu qu'elle était devenue Ladybug, grâce à lui qu'elle avait appris à avoir un peu plus confiance en elle. Il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, elle avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Si le rôle de Ladybug lui tenait autant à cœur maintenant, c'était grâce à lui, grâce au savoir qu'il lui avait partagé. Être Ladybug était une partie d'elle-même, et Maître Fu était comme un membre de la famille de l'héroïne.

Adrien quant à lui connaissait déjà malheureusement le sentiment de deuil, mais même en connaissance de cause, la douleur était toujours présente. Il le savait que seul le temps ferait son travail.

"Je vais me charger d'appeler les pompiers." Proposa Chloé.Elle quitta la pièce, puis après plusieurs minutes, on vint toquer à la porte. La fille du Maire leur ouvrit la porte, et les guida jusqu'au corps du vieil homme. Ils posèrent le corps sur un brancard, et les jeunes gens les suivirent.

"Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda le pompier.  
-Plus ou moins. Répondit Adrien.  
-Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous demanderais de devoir venir jusqu'au funérarium par vos propres moyens.  
-Mais... Commença Marinette.  
-Ce sont les règles, seule la famille, et vous me semblez bien jeunes et bien différents pour être de sa famille.  
-Écoutez, je suis la fille du Maire, et si vous ne voulez pas que mon père entende parler de votre incompétence, je vous prierais de nous laisser monter mes amis et moi. Il est certes mort, mais on aimerait pouvoir le suivre jusque-là bas autrement qu'en métro. Je n'ai pas le temps d'appeler une limousine.  
-Ah heu... Oui, d'accord Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Excusez-moi."

Une fois dans le camion suivant celui transportant le corps Chloé demanda :

"Avait-il de la famille ?  
-Non. Répondit faiblement Marinette.  
-Vraiment personne ?  
-Non…  
-Je me chargerais de payer les funérailles, alors.  
-J'y participerais aussi. Déclara Adrien.  
-J'aurais pu... Commença Marinette.  
-Non, malheureusement ce genre de chose à un coût, et ta famille à certainement d'autres choses en priorité que payer l'enterrement d'une personne dont ils ignoraient l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Tu n'as pas tort... Merci Chloé."

Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois sur place, ce fut Chloé qui prit les choses en mains, jouant de son statut, ils acceptèrent n'importe quoi. Malheureusement le groupe n'avaient pas en leur possession les papiers de naissance de Maître Fu, même absolument rien le concernant. Par conséquent, jouer de son statut était la seule solution pour pouvoir faire en sorte que le funérarium conserve le corps, et par la suite, pourvoir faire l'enterrement du défunt.


	7. Chapter 7 - Avancer

_**Chapitre 7 - Avancer**_

* * *

Après que Chloé se soit occupée de l'organisation de l'enterrement, tous se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Adrien aurait aimé pouvoir raccompagner Marinette, seulement son père lui avait demander de rentrer, il avait besoin de lui pour la confection d'un nouveau modèle. Marinette ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait parfaitement, cela la rendait juste un peu plus triste. Elle portait avec elle la Miraculous Box qu'elle était retournée chercher avant de rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle monta chez elle, ses parents étaient dans le salon, regardant la télé. Elle dit un petit bonjour, qui fit tout de suite se retourner sa mère. Son instinct maternel avait été rapide, elle arriva auprès de sa fille et lui demanda :

"Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Rien... C'est juste que..."

Marinette se remit à pleurer, sa mère la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"Calmes-toi Marinette, respire un bon coup et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

Il fallut quelques minutes à Marinette pour se ressaisir, puis elle fit.

"Un... un vieil homme que je connaissais est mort.  
-Oh non. Je suis désolée. Qui est ce ? On le connaît ?  
-Non... C'est..."

Marinette ne pouvait pas réellement expliquer de qui il s'agissait. C'était lié à son côté super héroïne, chose dont sa mère n'était pas au courant.

"Est ce que c'est lié à tes activités extra-scolaire ?  
-Oui, en quelques sorte.  
-Marinette, tu sais, je suis ta mère, tu peux tout me dire.  
-Malheureusement, pas là...  
-Je suis au courant. Je sais que tu es Ladybug. Annonça sa mère en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux.  
-Que... Comment ?  
-Je suis ta mère, je sais tout. Est-ce que c'est lié à Ladybug ?  
-Oui... La personne qui... qui nous a donné nos pouvoir est morte.  
-Je comprend, ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu es forte, je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter ça.  
-Est ce que j'aurais vraiment la force ? Demanda Marinette les larmes aux yeux.  
-J'en suis certaine. Et surtout, tu n'es pas seule, tu as Adrien, tes amis, et tu pourras toujours compter sur tes parents. Déclara Sabine pleine de tendresse. Ce sera difficile au début, mais ne t'en fait pas le temps t'aidera.  
-Merci maman."

Marinette posa la Miraculous Box sur la table et alla enlacer sa mère, et son père vint se joindre à elles. Après ce câlin de réconfort, la mère de Marinette lui proposa d'aller se reposer, elle lui monterait un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une viennoiserie pour la réconforter.

De son côté, Adrien venait de rentrer chez lui, accueillit froidement par son père car il avait cinq minutes de retard. Ils se rendirent tous deux dans le bureau de travail de son père, le temps de travail pour son père fut bien plus long qu'Adrien ne l'aurait cru. Heureusement, durant son travail avec lui, son père était un peu moins froid, c'était la petite étincelle restante de passion qui lui restait qui parlait.

Une fois leur collaboration finie, Adrien se dirigea vers sa chambre en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas faim ce soir. Il pourrait ainsi se transformer et rejoindre sa princesse. Seulement.

"Adrien, veux-tu bien jouer un peu de piano pour moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais vérifier que ton niveau est toujours bon.  
-Bien sûr père." Accepta Adrien à contre-cœur.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du jeune homme. Adrien s'installa au piano, tandis que son père se mit un peu en retrait.

"J'aimerais que tu me joues le morceau de ta mère si tu veux bien."

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Seulement, il aurait préféré, il n'était actuellement pas dans un état émotionnel propice à jouer ce morceau sans être triste. La mort de Maître Fu lui rappelait des souvenirs, des souvenirs beaux et tristes à la fois.

"Comme vous voudrez."

Ce morceau avait été composé par Émilie, et c'était le premier qu'Adrien avait appris à jouer après avoir appris le solfège. Il commença à jouer, non sans trembler. Ce morceau était plutôt mélancolique, Émilie avait toujours aimé ce genre de musique, cela l'emportait. Mais pour l'heure c'était Adrien qui était emporté, emporté dans un tourment d'émotions qu'il arrivait difficilement à contrôler.

Adrien s'imaginait aux côtés de sa mère, à apprendre ce morceau. Les douces mains de sa mère guidant les siennes sur les touches blanches et noires. Il sentait ses yeux gonfler au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant son père. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi, et il ne voulait pas lui parler de ça. Il ne put malgré tout empêcher une larme de couler le long de son visage, qu'il espérait sincèrement que son père n'ait pas vu.

Concentré malgré tout sur son morceau, il fut saisi lorsqu'il entendit des notes supplémentaires, son père venait l'accompagner dans le morceau. Ils jouèrent ainsi à deux pendant plusieurs minutes. Les notes raisonnèrent dans la pièce de manières harmonieuse, les émotions volaient. Adrien était transporté, et ses émotions étaient retranscrites dans ses notes. Il se libérait du poids qu'il avait en jouant ainsi avec son père.

Une fois le morceau fini, Gabriel se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et déclara :

"Merci Adrien, tu joues toujours aussi bien ce morceau.  
-Merci père." Répondit Adrien le visage baissé, pour pas montrer ses yeux embués.

Son père sorti de la pièce sans dire un mot. Adrien resta ainsi devant son piano à pleurer en silence.

Chloé rentrait chez elle à pied. Si elle n'avait peut-être pas l'affection que les autres avaient pour Maitre Fu, elle n'en était pas moins touchée de cette mort, qui avait été assez brusque. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un de mort... Si elle avait réussi à garder son sang-froid devant les autres, parce qu'elle était Chloé Bourgeois, elle faisait actuellement moins la fière en y repensant. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confronté à ce genre de chose. Elle se sentit tremblante, complètement déboussolée.

Perdue dans son esprit, un son la fit revenir à elle. Une succession de notes qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Ces fameuses notes jouées par Luka. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ses pas l'avaient conduit au parc où elle l'avait entendu jouer la première fois. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la mélodie, elle semblait bien plus mélancolique que d'habitude. Cela lui plaisait malgré tout, ça correspondait à son humeur actuelle. Elle se posa derrière un arbre pour écouter, cachée, cette musique qui l'apaisait, emportée par la mélodie de son cœur.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce Luka était doué, et même si son morceau n'était actuellement qu'une ébauche, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Après plusieurs minutes où il travaillait son morceau, il changea de mélodie, pour jouer quelques choses de plus léger, de plus entraînant. Ce n'était pas si mal, ça donnait presque le sourire à Chloé, elle en oubliait ses soucis de base. Elle se sentait plus sereine, cette musique lui permit de reprendre du poil de la bête, pas question de se laisser écraser par ses émotions négatives. Elle était Chloé Bourgeois, elle était forte, cette épreuve elle la surmonterait, elle était peut-être un peu moins touchée que les autres car elle ne connaissait Maître Fu que depuis quelques semaines. Cependant elle serait là pour épauler ses amis.

Chloé se releva après avoir entendu les musiques de Luka pendant deux heures. Elle se sentait parfaitement calme à présent. Elle partit en silence, et toujours discrètement, en le remerciant intérieurement.

Marinette était dans sa chambre, assise dans son lit, son coussin entre les bras, la Miraculous Box à côté d'elle. Elle regardait dans le vide, ses pensées vagabondant. TIkki était blottie contre elle. Sa mère arriva alors avec un plateau qu'elle lui monta dans son lit. Il y avait un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly, et quelques macarons pour l'accompagner.

"Merci maman. Fit Marinette.  
-Peut-on discuter un peu ? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur Ladybug.  
-Pourquoi pas, mais il y a certaine chose que je ne pourrais pas dire.  
-Je comprend, cela doit rester un secret. Alors dit-moi comment as-tu eu tes pouvoirs ?  
-J'ai un jour aidé le vieil homme qui m'a subtilement donné une boîte à bijou. Elle contentait ces boucles d'oreille, et Tikki.  
-Tikki ?  
-Ah oui, tu peux te montrer Tikki.  
-Bonjour madame.  
-Oh, c'est ça un tikki.  
-Tikki est mon nom, je suis un Kwami. Expliqua la petite créature rouge.  
-Ah, excuse-moi. Un Kwami qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Des créatures magiques comme moi qui représentent un animal ainsi qu'une pensée, un fait. Moi je suis le Kwami de la Création.  
-Donc les pouvoirs des héros sont liés à des animaux ?  
-C'est ça. Confirma Marinette.  
-J'imagine par conséquent que tu es la coccinelle.  
-Oui.  
-Comment vous êtes vos rencontré avec Chat Noir ?  
-Lors du premier Akuma dans Paris, Chat Noir, qui avait aussi eu son Miraculous, est venu.  
-Et c'est Adrien ?  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-J'ai déjà entendu ces petites visites nocturnes.  
-Je... heu...  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ça m'est déjà arrivé de sortir en cachette pour aller voir ton père. Confessa Sabine. Adrien savait que tu étais Ladybug ?  
-Non, pas au début...  
-Ce qui explique toutes tes maladresses envers lui alors. Plaisanta Sabine.  
-Maman !  
-Ce pauvre Chat Noir qui se faisait repousser en plus. C'est toi qui lui as dit ?  
-Non, il l'a découvert à cause de mon comportement.  
-Malin le petit Agreste. Et la chasse aux Akumas, comment c'est ?"

Marinette expliqua presque tout à sa mère. Sa façon de combattre, son envie de vouloir protéger Paris. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle Ladybug. Lui en parler la soulageait, elle n'aurait plus besoin de mentir sur ses absences, sur ses retards. De plus, ça lui faisait oublier quelque peu sa tristesse.

"Tu sais ma chérie, tu as bien grandi. Tu es plus confiante.  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Oui, et ça tu le dois à ce Maître Fu, grâce à qui tu es devenue Ladybug, son choix n'a sans doute pas été anodin.  
-Mais il n'est...  
-Ne pense pas comme ça, pense plutôt à ce qu'il t'a apporté, et les bons moments passé ensemble. Son corps n'est plus là, mais son esprit est toujours avec toi. Quand tu penseras à lui, il sera là."

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur la terrasse supérieure.

"Je crois que tu as de la visite. Je vais te laisser. Surtout, reste positive, comme tu peux l'être. Sois confiante et avance. Cette épreuve tu la surmonteras, comme toutes les épreuves que tu as surmontées que ce soit en tant que Marinette ou en tant que Ladybug."

Sa mère quitta alors la pièce au moment où Chat Noir apparut au niveau de la trappe-fenêtre. Elle le fit immédiatement rentrer en se jetant dans ses bras. Si sa mère avait été très réconfortante, les bras de Chat Noir l'étaient tout autant, mais d'une autre manière.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Les parents de Marinette avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme, mais pour avoir eu une telle importance dans la vie de leur fille, cela devait être quelqu'un de bien. Une petite cérémonie se fit, ils étaient peu nombreux, à vrai dire, seulement leur groupe de héros, et les parents de Marinette. Au moment où le cercueil fut mis en terre, Marinette explosa à nouveau en larmes. Le trou se referma petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement rebouché.

Le moment était difficile, mais elle n'était pas seule, et c'était le plus important.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez les Dupain-Cheng pour le repas. Quelque chose de simple et léger. L'ambiance sombre se détendit au fil du temps. Ils n'oubliaient pas, mais les souvenirs resteraient présents autant qu'ils continueraient à vivre. Maître Fu n'avait plus de famille depuis qu'il était jeune, mais eux, avait été comme sa nouvelle famille.

Les jours suivant, il avait été difficile pour Marinette de sourire, et ceux même en présence d'Adrien. Il la réconfortait, il était sa bulle d'oxygène, mais la tristesse restait présente. Tous les jours, elle se rendait sur la tombe de Maître Fu. On disait souvent que c'était lorsqu'on perdait quelque chose, que l'on se rendait compte de son importance. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Maître Fu puisse être aussi important pour elle.

Sur sa tombe, elle lui racontait comment elle s'occupait des autres Kwami; c'était elle qui garderait la boîte, afin d'éviter tout risque si les soupçons sur le père d'Adrien étaient avérés. De ce fait, comme ses parents étaient au courant, elle autorisait les Kwami à sortit un peu de la box. Ils connaissaient les risques, et restaient ainsi toujours dans la maison.

"En tout cas, ils sont contents de sortir. Murmura-t-elle. À chaque fois ils ramènent un objet dans la Miraculous Box, la dernière fois c'était le minuteur de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes maintenant, mais j'espère que vous vous êtes libéré de tous vos poids. Je sais que je vous le dis tous les jours, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir choisie comme Ladybug. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais ça a quelque chose de... puissant."

Elle resta encore quelques instants à murmurer à Maître Fu. Elle s'était coupée du monde ces quelques jours, elle avait besoin de se recentrer, se poser, pour reprendre de bonnes bases.

Marinette laissa couler quelques larmes avant de repartir. Elle croisa rapidement Chloé, elle la salua, s'échangèrent quelques rapides mots avant de repartir.

Chloé était venue elle aussi voir la tombe du vieil homme. Elle n'avait pas pu réellement le connaître, mais elle voulait quand même se recueillir ici. Cela avait été un homme important dans la vie de son ami d'enfance, et de Ladybug. Et c'était indirectement grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue Queen Bee, une version d'elle-même qu'elle avait longtemps refoulée, une version d'elle-même plus altruiste.

Elle déposa un tournesol sur la tombe, un choix qui pourrait se révéler curieux, mais pour Chloé, cela avait du sens. Celui de suivre la lumière du soleil, celui de briller pour ce qu'on est. Elle prit le chemin de la sortie, quand elle vit un peu plus loin un jeune homme. Grand, mince, les cheveux bleutés, une guitare dans le dos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Chloé pour le reconnaître. Il se tourna vers elle, puis alla à sa rencontre pour la saluer.

"Bonjour Chloé.  
-Salut."

Ils se parlaient peu habituellement, ils se connaissaient de vue, par leurs amis en commun. Chloé faisait surtout qu'écouter la chanson qu'il était en train de composer, ou plutôt, elle écoutait aux portes pour entendre la composition de cette musique sans qu'il ne le sache. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, elle le trouvait encore plus mignon de près. Sa pureté était attractive.

"Je ne pensais pas te croiser un jour dans un endroit pareil. Déclara-t-il.  
-Moi non plus.  
-Je suis venu voir mon père.  
-Je ne savais pas que le père de Juleka était mort. Remarqua Chloé.  
-Cela fait quelques temps maintenant, à vrai dire, Juleka l'a très peu connu.  
-Je vois, désolée pour vous.  
-Tu sais, ça remonte maintenant, le deuil est fait. Mais il continue de nous manquer.  
-J'imagine.  
-Je te raccompagne ?  
-Comme tu veux.  
-En fait, j'ai envie de tester un truc, tu permets que je joue en chemin ?  
-Si ça t'amuse."

Elle adorait sa musique, pour aucune raison du monde, elle refuserait de l'entendre jouer. Il prit sa guitare, et commença à gratter quelques cordes pour trouver ses accords. Chloé reconnu directement les accords de la musique qu'il était en train de composer, cette musique qui lui transperçait l'âme.

Chloé remarqua qu'il y avait des accords de plus à cette musique. Elle s'apprêta à en faire la remarque, avant de se raviser. Il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'elle écoutait aux portes. Faisant mine de s'intéresser, elle demanda :

"C'est une musique pour quelque chose en particulier ?  
-Non, juste un truc que j'ai en tête, mais que je n'arrive pas à retransmettre en musique. D'habitude je n'ai pas de soucis, mais là, je ne sais pas, c'est encore flou. Cela fait un moment que je l'ai en tête, mais impossible de la voir.  
-Je vois. C'est... particulier.  
-Cela fait partie des charmes de la musique. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai vu la nouvelle héroïne, Queen Bee je crois, ça m'a inspiré quelques autres notes."

Il joua les quelques notes en question, incluses dans sa composition originale. Le cœur de Chloé commença à s'emballer. Alors comme ça, elle l'avait inspiré ? C'était plutôt flatteur.

"Là aussi, j'ai quelques notes qui me paraissent plus clair.  
-Mais en fait, quand tu composes, tu n'as pas une feuille pour mettre au clair tes idées ?  
-Des fois oui, des fois non. Ici ça me serait impossible, c'est comme une personne, une humeur changeante, comme un soleil qui s'est caché derrière les nuages. Parfois il apparaît, parfois il disparaît au gré de ses souhaits. Impossible de mettre sur papier cette mélodie, elle est jouée avec le cœur.  
-Heu... d'accord. Fit Chloé un peu perdue."

Ils continuèrent leur bout de chemin, en musique, avant que Chloé ne rentre enfin chez elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, Pollen sorti et lança :

"Il est gentil ce garçon ! Un futur Roi pour ma Reine !  
-Aucune chance Pollen ! C'est un bon musicien, ça s'arrête là.  
-Que tu écoutes toutes les semaines.  
-J'ai dit que ça s'arrêtait là, j'aime sa musique, point. Ne m'embête plus avec ces histoires.  
-Pardon Majesté." S'excusa humblement Pollen.

Chloé bougonna un peu dans son coin tout en murmurant cette chanson qu'elle trouvait plutôt entêtante.


	8. Chapter 8 - Inspiration

_**Chapitre 8 - Inspiration  
**_

* * *

Les choses étaient redevenues plus ou moins normales, quelques attaques d'Akuma par ci par là, mais surtout les pensées commençaient à s'éclairer. Les cinq héros, et surtout Marinette, allaient de l'avant, le plus dur était passé émotionnellement parlant pour elle. Elle avait accepté la situation, elle pensait suffisamment à lui pour estimer qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

Les cinq amis étaient alors regroupés durant la pause-déjeuner, discutant de leur stratégie pour trouver des informations sur le Papillon quand Luka vint à leur hauteur, ils changèrent instantanément de discussion.

"Hey salut Luka. Lança Marinette le plus naturellement possible.  
-Bonjour Marinette, salut tout le monde."

Chloé détourna rapidement la tête quand elle croisa le regard du jeune musicien, elle n'appréciait pas sa venue, ils étaient occupés !

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, mec ? Demanda Nino.  
-Juleka s'inquiétait du fait que Marinette ne réponde plus à ses messages, on a prévu une répétition ce soir, et on aimerait bien que vous soyez là. On voulait aussi discuter des costumes du futur clip.  
-Oh, mince ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de lui répondre. Ces derniers temps c'était... compliqué.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Rien d'intéressant pour toi. Lança Chloé pour couper court à la discussion.  
-Je comprend, c'est privé. Répondit-il très calmement, sans être vexé.  
-Je vais tout de suite répondre à Juleka lui dire qu'on sera là. Fit Marinette.  
-Merci Marinette. Je vais vous laisser, vous sembliez... occupés.  
-Oh pas tant que ça. Dit Nino pour détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait bizarre sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.  
-Plutôt si. Contredit Chloé.  
-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors."

Le groupe se tourna vers Chloé avec un regard accusateur.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-On se voit tout à l'heure. Déclara-t-il en partant les saluant d'un geste de la main.  
-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé aussi mal ? Demanda Alya quand Luka fut assez éloigné.  
-Ce qui s'est passé ne le regarde pas. Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
-Oui, mais il y avait d'autre façon de lui dire. Dit Marinette.  
-Rooh ça va hein.  
-Dis-toi que quand on était au collège, il était loin de te porter dans son cœur à cause de tous les torts que tu causais à Juleka. Au final, il a préféré ne pas te juger sans te connaître. Expliqua Marinette.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Qu'il m'apprécie ou non, ça ne change rien. C'est pas comme si je le côtoyait souvent."

Ce qui était plutôt vrai, outre la fois où elle l'avait croisé au cimetière, elle ne l'avait plus recroisé, du moins pas officiellement. Quand elle l'écoutait composer en cachette, cela ne comptait pas.

"Mais pourquoi partir de ce principe ? Demanda Alya. Il est cool Luka. Ça se trouve vous vous entendriez bien. Et puis tu disais pas le tr...  
-Bref ! On disait quoi avant qu'il arrive ?" Coupa Chloé.

Elle regarda Alya avec un regard insistant, pour qu'elle ne dise rien devant les garçons. Et puis, le trouver mignon ça ne voulait rien dire ! Qu'elle la laisse tranquille avec ça, ils avaient plus important à traiter pour le moment.

"On disait qu'Alya avait noté sur une carte de Paris où toutes les Akumatisations avaient eu lieu. Et globalement on reste assez au cœur de Paris. Absolument aucune akumatisation en dehors de Paris. Juste une fois avec la mère de Max. Énonça Nino.  
-Ce qui est quand même bizarre. Qu'est ce qui a pu permettre au Papillon de pouvoir changer sa zone d'attaque ? S'interrogea Marinette.  
-Mon père était dans le train. Annonça Adrien. Il nous accompagnait à la sortie scolaire.  
-Non, on a dit qu'on écartait cette piste pour le moment.  
-Et pourtant tout revient dessus Marinette. On ne peut pas écarter les évidences justes parce qu'on ne les aime pas.  
-Il a été akumatisé.  
-Maître Fu nous a dit que le Papillon pouvait s'akumatiser lui-même.  
-Mais...  
-Marinette, on en a déjà parlé... Regarde, toutes les akumatisations ont eu lieu dans un périmètre assez proche de chez moi. Et pour les plus loin, c'est lorsque mon père sortait de chez lui.  
-Il a raison. Ajouta Alya. Entre le livre, le périmètre d'action du Papillon.  
-Ajoutons à cela que depuis quelques temps, le Papillon semble plus agressif, et mon père aussi...  
-Comment peut-on prouver ça ? Voulu savoir Marinette qui céda au raisonnement de ses amis.  
-On sait que c'est un adulte. Qui doit se trouver dans la même zone que par chez moi. Ajoutons à cela, que de son côté mon père est très peu vu en public, et qu'aux rares occasions où s'est arrivé, il y a eu un Akuma. Tout semble relier à mon père. Et puis... Malgré plusieurs occasions favorables, je n'ai jamais été akumatisé.  
-C'est vrai...  
-Faudrait qu'il sorte un jour de sa cachette. Suggéra Nino.  
-Il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Fit remarquer Marinette.  
-Peut être en faisant un chantage en disant qu'on lui donne les Miraculous, mais qu'on veut lui remettre en main propre.  
-Tu penses sérieusement que ça fonctionnerait Nino ? Le Papillon est plus malin que ça. Lança Adrien.  
-Oui, comme la fois où il a cru avoir vos Miraculous, alors que c'était des faux. Rigola Alya.  
-Erreur qu'il n'a plus jamais refaite. Il ne faut pas prendre notre adversaire à la légère, encore moins mon père. Il est très têtu, et met toujours tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins."

Adrien le savait mieux que quiconque, il avait d'ailleurs hérité de ce trait de caractère. Ils allaient vraiment devoir envisager sérieusement cette idée, tout allait dans ce sens. Rien que la fois où Gorizilla l'avait capturé, et lâché pour attraper Ladybug, la créature avait fini par lâcher Ladybug pour qu'elle le sauve de sa chute mortelle. Seule une personne tenant réellement à lui aurait demandé de faire ça à son Akuma. Et si son père n'était pas exempt de tout défaut, une chose était sûre, il tenait à son fils. Adrien le savait, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tenté de le surprotégé.

"Faudrait que je fouille le manoir. Il doit bien avoir une pièce secrète ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
-Un peu comme une Batcave ! Lança Alya.  
-Tu imagines les costumes dans des vitrines à l'effigie d'un papillon. Continua Nino sur la plaisanterie.  
-Sérieusement, vous pensez vraiment que Gabriel aurait un truc aussi puéril.  
-On plaisantait Chloé. Dit Alya. Bon vu que Madame Bourgeois veut absolument rester sérieuse, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
-Bah Plagg m'avait bien aidé pour le livre, comme il peut traverser la matière, je me dis qu'il pourrait bien visiter le manoir et trouver quelque chose. Expliqua Adrien.  
-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Approuva Alya. -T'as pas le choix Plagg. Déclara Adrien à son Kwami qui gigotait dans sa poche. On fera ça ce soir, et je vous tiendrais au courant."

Après une fin de journée de cours particulièrement longue, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la péniche des Couffaine. Chloé avait été amené malgré elle, tiré de force par Alya pour en quelque sorte la punir de son comportement des plus méprisants avec Luka.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur les quelques chaises mises à leur disposition tandis que le groupe commença à jouer. Chloé n'aimait pas vraiment le style de la musique, seulement, une chose retenait son attention, Luka, sa façon de jouer. Elle se focalisait sur le son que lui seul produisait. Les cris de Rose, les coups de batterie d'Ivan, ou même les notes de Juleka, elle ne les entendait plus, elle entendait seulement les notes de Luka. Malgré que la musique fût rythmée, il était délicat dans sa manière de jouer.

Alya donna un coup de coude à Marinette quand elle remarqua une Chloé captivée par la musique de Luka, ou Luka lui-même ?

"Regarde-moi comment elle le regarde ?  
-Bah elle doit aimer sa musique. Répondit Marinette.  
-Ah non, me fait pas croire que tu es aussi naïve Marinette. Râla Alya.  
-C'est Chloé, à part dire d'un mec qu'il est mignon, elle n'a jamais montré de sentiments.  
-Bah crois moi que sa boussole va montrer le nord en direction de Luka. Enfin, elle n'est pas au même point que toi envers Adrien au début.  
-Hey !"

La musique s'arrêta à ce moment, Marinette regarda le groupe, pensant qu'elle avait peut-être parler trop fort, que c'était de ta faute.

"C'était quoi ça Luka ? Tu ne fais jamais de fausses notes d'habitudes. Fit remarquer sa sœur.  
-Désolé, j'étais distrait.  
-Je propose qu'on fasse une pause. Suggéra Rose. En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas tous vu, ça va être chouette de discuter un peu !"

Luka quitta la pièce en indiquant revenir un peu plus tard, il alla jouer quelques notes de sa composition qui lui revenait en tête.

Quand il partit, Alya regarda Chloé et pointa du doigt la direction où était parti Luka. La fille du Maire haussa les épaules, faisant mine de pas comprendre. Alya insista à nouveau en montrant cette direction. Chloé souffla et s'y rendit en traînant des pieds. Elle entendit alors les quelques notes dans le couloir, de manière relativement faible, la porte de sa chambre étant fermée, le son se propageait difficilement. Elle alla toquer, quand elle entendit les nouveaux accords qu'il avait trouvé.

Il recommença le morceau depuis le début, décidément, ce morceau lui plaisait beaucoup. Luka le recommença trois fois avant que Chloé se décide à toquer. Elle rentra quand elle y fut invitée.

La pièce était relativement spacieuse, et surtout bien rangée. Quelques posters de Jagged Stone au mur, plusieurs guitares sur leurs socles, un bureau, un lit. Une chambre classique, décoré sur des tonalités légèrement rockeuse. Il était assis sur son lit, sa guitare en main, il fut surpris de la voir.

"Chloé ?  
-Ouais. Je... heu... Enfin..."

Chloé cherchait ses mots. Pourquoi devait-elle s'excuser ? Elle n'avait pas été si odieuse pourtant, elle lui avait juste fait comprendre que la discussion ne le regardait pas. Elle repensa alors au regard accusateur de ses amis.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour ce midi. Désolée d'avoir été désagréable, même si je ne pense pas l'avoir été.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que ce n'était pas méchant.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent de moi en général.  
-Je sais, mais pour moi, même si avant j'avais quelques à priori par rapport à ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que ton fond était mauvais.  
-Je... heu..."

Chloé se mit alors à rougir, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle se sentie mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

"En tout cas je te remercie pour ces excuses. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier la guitare l'autre jour, tu veux que je te joue un morceau?  
-C'est vrai que j'aime bien la guitare.  
-J'ai trouvé un nouvel accord, pour ça que j'ai fait pas mal de fausses notes tout à l'heure, j'avais cette musique en tête.  
-C'est pas très pro.  
-C'est vrai, mais ça arrive. Cette chanson m'entête réellement, je me sentirais vraiment entier quand je l'aurais finie.  
-Et tu l'as bientôt finie ?  
-Non, j'en suis assez loin pour le moment. Je vais te la jouer, peut être que le reste va me venir naturellement."

Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, chose qu'elle fit, mais en gardant une certaine distance. Puis il commença alors à jouer. L'effet fut comme à chaque fois immédiat sur Chloé. Transportée, cela lui donnait envie de chanter. Pas de paroles, car elle n'avait absolument rien qui lui venait en tête, ce fut que des notes qu'elle sortit naturellement, s'accompagnant à celles de Luka. Pris dans cette musique, il continua ses notes sans même y réfléchir, la suite lui venait naturellement. Quand il fut bloqué dans son inspiration, il s'arrêta et regarda Chloé, surprit par sa voix.

"Tu chantes bien.  
-Évidemment, je suis Chloé Bourgeois, j'ai des talents.  
-Sincèrement, tu as une très belle voix, elle s'accordait parfaitement à mes notes.  
-C'est... heu... merci. Ta musique est bien, c'est pour ça.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner pour m'aider à composer cette chanson ? J'ai l'impression que t'es le chaînon manquant à ma création."

Chloé se leva alors brusquement à cette remarque en déclarant :

"Les autres doivent t'attendre, on ferait mieux d'y retourner.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison."

Une fois revenu tous deux dans la pièce principale, Alya attrapa directement Chloé et lui demanda :

"Tu t'es excusée ?  
-Bien sûr, j'ai qu'une parole. J'ai dit que je le ferais pour vous faire plaisir, je l'ai fait.  
-Vous en avez mis du temps quand même.  
-Il jouait, alors j'ai attendu qu'il finisse avant de rentrer, par respect.  
-Ou parce que sa musique te plaît.  
-Je ne vais pas dire l'inverse, il joue bien.  
-Hu hu hu.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien rien. Fit Alya, malicieuse.  
-Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, reconnaître quand quelqu'un a du talent veut rien dire.  
-Il a du talent, tu le trouves mignon, tu es captivée quand il joue.  
-Stop ! Arrête avec ça. Y a rien. S'exclama Chloé en commençant à rougir.  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr." Dit Alya en partant tout en lui faisant signe qu'elle la surveillait.

Ils n'avaient pas fini de l'embêter avec ça, si elle disait qu'il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait rien. Aucun homme n'était assez bien pour elle à cette heure. Reconnaître qu'il avait du talent, c'était simplement reconnaître une vérité. Rien d'anormale, sauf pour Chloé Bourgeois qui le faisait peu, mais ça arrivait malgré tout, preuve en était !

Après plusieurs discussions sur leurs nouveaux costumes, les répétitions reprirent leur cours. Tout se passa sans encombre, Chloé finit par partir avant la fin de la répétition, même si elle appréciait la façon de jouer de Luka, elle n'appréciait pas la musique globale du groupe. Un son peu harmonieux à ses yeux.

Alya alla vers Marinette et lui murmura :

"Regarde comment Luka la regarde partir, il a l'air déçu.  
-Ne dis pas n'impor... C'est que tu as raison.  
-Il y a un truc entre les deux.  
-Haha, tu plaisantes ! Luka et Chloé, jamais.  
-Crois en mon expérience !  
-Quelle expérience ?  
-Adrien et toi évidemment ! Ces choses-là, je les sens.  
-Et tu estimes ça dans combien de temps, Madame la voyante ?  
-Je sais pas, mais il y a un lien entre les deux, et j'en suis certaine. Elle est captivée quand il joue, même si elle le nie, et lui il est déçu quand elle part. Y a un truc, mon flair est infaillible.  
-Je les vois tellement pas ensemble. Elle est trop... impulsive, contradictoire, et lui il est sage et doux.  
-Les opposés s'attirent ma chère Marinette.  
-Vous parlez de quoi ? Intervint Rose, pendant que les autres membres du groupe accordaient leurs instruments.  
-De Luka et Chloé. Répondit Alya.  
-Vous aussi vous l'avez senti ! S'exclama Rose. J'ai vraiment trop hâte de voir comment ça va tourner entre les deux, mais ça ne pourra être que positif !  
-Si vous êtes autant convaincue, j'ai hâte de voir ça aussi, ça risque d'être surprenant."

Ils furent alors tous surprit quand ils entendirent des cris dehors.


	9. Chapter 9 - Attaque

_**Chapitre 9 - Attaque**_

* * *

Il ne fut pas longtemps au groupe pour monter sur le pont du bateau. Les gens courraient pour fuir quelque chose. Cette chose n'était pas une, mais plusieurs choses. Deux silhouettes masculines noires, musclées, qui mesurait bien 2m50 de haut. Ils avaient une sorte de canon à leur bras. Le groupe comprit immédiatement le fonctionnement de ce canon, car ils en furent témoin.

Plusieurs personnes furent aspirées à travers cet objet, puis ressortirent modifiés comme leurs agresseurs.

"Faut se mettre à l'abri ! S'écria Rose.  
-Oui, tu as raison, tous à l'intérieur !" Lança Marinette.

A l'intérieur, les héros prirent soin de se séparer et d'aller dans une pièce différente. Les Kwami sortirent alors de leurs cachettes respectives, et suite aux mots magiques prononcés par leurs porteurs, ils fusionnèrent avec leurs bijoux pour céder leurs pouvoirs aux héros. Les quatre héros sortirent du bateau par les hublots, puis atterrirent dans les rues de Paris pour affronter cette nouvelle menace.

Ils se lancèrent au combat. Chacun alla affronter l'un des akumas.

Ladybug l'attrapa avec son yoyo pour tenter de l'immobiliser, et courra vers lui pour le frapper, seulement au moment de l'impact, ce fut comme s'il n'avait rien senti. L'Akuma se débattit si fort, qu'il réussit à se libérer de la prise de l'héroïne. Il attaqua à son tour, son poing toucha le sol d'une telle puissance que Ladybug ayant sauté en l'air pour esquiver se prit une bourrasque d'air la propulsant un peu plus loin. Chat Noir la rattrapa à la volée, puis une fois réceptionnés, ils repartirent chacun à leur adversaire.

Chat Noir enchaîna les coups de bâton, et s'il n'était pas indestructible, voilà bien longtemps qu'il se serait brisé. La créature enchaîna un combo de coup de poings que Chat Noir esquiva de justesse à chaque fois. Il sauta alors sur les épaules du monstre, pour l'étrangler avec son arme. Le monstre se tortilla dans tous les sens, avant de réussir à attraper son assaillant pour l'envoyer plus loin. Chat Noir heurta le mur du bâtiment le plus proche de la zone de combat, et secoua de la tête pour se remettre les idées en ordre puis s'élança pour reprendre le combat.

Rena Rouge usait de son agilité pour filer entre les bras de son adversaire. Elle avait constaté à l'instar de Chat Noir que le frappé avec son arme n'avait aucun effet. L'homme musclé avait un léger manque d'agilité, qu'il compensait aisément avec sa puissance. Il se retournait assez rapidement pour riposter, et chacun de ses coups pouvait envoyer des bourrasques de vent assez puissante pour faire voltiger son adversaire. Rena Rouge esquiva un nouveau coup de son adversaire, les bourrasques de vent n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre, du fait de son agilité. Quand elle sauta en l'air pour évaluer un autre angle d'attaque, la créature tenta de l'attraper, mais resta cloué au sol.

Carapace lança son bouclier d'un mouvement souple de la main, l'objet vola en courbe pour frapper la nuque de l'Akuma, tandis que le héros sauta pour frapper de face. Le bouclier ricocha, tandis que le coup de Carapace ne fit pas du tout vaciller son adversaire. Il récupéra son bouclier, qu'il eut à peine le temps de mettre devant lui pour se protéger des coups que commença à lui mettre son adversaire. Il frappait si fort que Carapace du se bloquer encore plus pour ne pas vaciller. Le sol commença à s'enfoncer sous les pieds du héros qui contenait les coups de l'Akuma. Après ces quelques coups, la créature se redressa, Carapace abaissa son bouclier pour examiner la situation, il fut alors propulsé plus loin d'un coup latéral droit. Heureusement pour lui, le coup fut atténué par le bouclier, mais surtout, heureusement que sa combinaison était à l'épreuve des coups.

Les quatre héros étaient dans une situation bien compliquée, d'autant qu'en parallèle d'autres créatures avaient rejoint le camp des Akuma, sans doute qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu. D'une roulade sur le côté, Ladybug dut esquiver une attaque, tout en allant sauver un civil. Elle le déposa dans une petite ruelle en lui demandant de se cacher.

Chat Noir, dans un combat brutal avec un des Akuma, remarqua le cercle brillant au niveau de son sternum.

"Ma Lady, il semble qu'il ait un cristal sur son torse, tu penses que ça peut être là où est dissimulé son Akuma ?  
-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer Chaton."

Chat Noir prit son bâton, s'en servit pour s'éloigner de l'Akuma, puis l'agrandit pour qu'il vienne frapper le torse du monstre, le cristal éclata en morceaux. Les autres monstres furent stoppés, tandis que le vaincu fut recouvert d'une masse violette et sombre. Signe d'une désakumatisation.

"Ça me parait trop facile. Lança Carapace. Tomber sur le bon aussi facilement ?  
-C'est ce que je pense aussi." Appuya Rena Rouge.

Ils regardèrent la forme, sans baisser leur garde. Elle se scinda en deux, puis se dissipa pour laisser apparaître deux nouveaux monstres, tandis que ceux déjà créés se remirent en mouvement.

Les quatre héros firent un bond arrière pour s'éloigner.

"C'est une blague ? Il se multiplie quand on le frappe mais aussi en absorbant les parisien. Comment on va faire ? Demanda Ladybug.  
-A mon avis, un seul est le bon, mais on va pas s'amuser à tous les frapper pour savoir lequel c'est, on va faire que créer des clones. Expliqua Rena Rouge.  
-Il faudrait déjà que Queen Bee nous rejoigne, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'elle. Fit remarque Chat Noir.  
-Bouclier !" S'écria Carapace en levant son arme en l'air.

Un dôme de protection se créa autour d'eux. Il avait agi rapidement lorsqu'il avait senti derrière lui de l'aspiration. Pour cause, d'autres créatures se trouvaient derrière eux. Ils étaient encerclés. Les monstres commencèrent à taper sur le dôme, cependant quelques-uns quittèrent la zone pour aller un peu plus loin.

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, c'est là qu'elle vit un parisien qui n'allait pas dans le même sens que les autres. Un parisien qui esquivait des attaques, tout en semblant demander quelque chose aux monstres.

Ce parisien qui portait un jean un peu troué, une veste sweat bleu chiné, et dont les cheveux étaient tintés d'un turquoise foncé.

Ce parisien qui n'était autre que Luka.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il va se faire prendre ! S'exclama Ladybug.  
-Faut bouger, on ne peut pas rester ici, en plus mon bouclier va finir par céder. Annonça Carapace.  
-J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure qu'ils ne bougeaient pas du sol, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauter. On devrait essayer d'aller sur les toits. Proposa Rena Rouge.  
-On va vérifier ça, c'est notre seule solution, à trois, on saute. Un, deux, trois !"

Guidés par Chat Noir, ils sautèrent tous ensemble au moment où le dôme translucide disparu. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble de Paris, hors de portée des Akumas. Comme l'avait dit Rena Rouge, ils étaient bloqués au sol. Ils les regardaient, tendaient les bras en l'air, mais ne pouvait pas sauter.

"Je vais chercher Luka !" Lança Ladybug.

Luka était entouré de créatures, esquivant les phases d'aspiration, aussi bien que les coups qui mettraient n'importe quel humain K.O. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien au combat au corps à corps. Il semblait insister sur ce qu'il demandait, mais Ladybug était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Elle lança son yoyo vers un autre toit pour le récupérer au vol, mais elle fut devancée par l'héroïne manquante du groupe, Queen Bee. D'une ruelle elle arriva aux côtés de Luka. Un des Akumas s'apprêta à attraper Luka, elle se retourna vivement en lançant un :

"Venin !"

La toupie frappa l'ennemi qui se figea aussitôt. Elle attrapa alors Luka à la taille, et lança sa toupie afin de pouvoir remonter vers les toits. Ils atterrirent en souplesse, Luka n'eut pas le temps de la remercier que Queen Bee s'écria :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu devrais te cacher comme tout le monde !"

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, en colère. Luka soutint son regard plusieurs secondes, un regard plutôt désolé. Ce qui finit par la radoucir.

Après, ce n'est pas qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, juste que les Akumas ce n'était pas un jeu, et elle n'aimait pas voir ses connaissances sous leur emprise. Elle croisa les bras, attendant une explication sur l'agissement déraisonnée du jeune homme.

"Je cherchais une amie, elle est partie peu avant l'attaque, j'avais peur qu'elle se soit faite attaquer."

Il parlait d'elle ? Mais non voyons, il ne pouvait pas s'être volontairement mit en danger pour elle. Impossible, personne ne ferait ça pour elle, outre ses amis proches, et il n'en faisait pas parti. Quand bien même l'intention était louable pour la personne dont il parlait, c'était surtout totalement irresponsable.

"Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour ça ? Ladybug et Chat Noir ont déjà assez de monde à sauver, sans que certains se rajoutent volontairement.  
-Tu as raison, je m'excuse."

Il la regarda à nouveau, son regard était sincère, il semblait vraiment désolé. Puis il ajouta :

"Je pense de toute façon qu'elle va bien maintenant. Merci de m'avoir sauvé... Queen Bee c'est ça ?  
-Oui c'est ça." Confirma-t-elle un peu déboussolée.

Luka la regardait, comme s'il cherchait à voir derrière son masque. Elle tourna la tête, pas que ça la dérangeait d'être regardée par des garçons mignons, mais là n'était pas le moment, et surtout, ce léger sourire qu'il affichait en la regardant la rendait nerveuse.

Le reste du groupe de héros arriva à côté d'eux.

"Tout va bien ? Voulu savoir Ladybug.  
-Oui, Queen Bee est arrivée à temps. Merci.  
-C'est le rôle des héros ! S'exclama Carapace.  
-Bref, pas le temps pour ça, faut se débarrasser de lui. Lança Queen Bee en pointant l'Akuma du doigt. Il se multiplie quand on le frappe au torse.  
-Oui on a constaté ça aussi. Dit Rena Rouge.  
-Faudrait pouvoir faire une attaque de masse. Déclara Chat Noir.  
-Avant ça faudrait plutôt les rassembler tous au même endroit. Fit Ladybug.  
-Sous notre bonne vieille amie la tour Eiffel me semble une bonne idée. Suggéra Chat Noir.  
-Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour les appâter ? Demanda Luka toujours présent.  
-On ne t'as…  
-Il a raison. Approuva Rena Rouge en coupant la parole à Queen Bee. Je pense qu'une petite illusion de mon cru pourrait les aider.  
-Avec Chat Noir et Queen Bee on s'occupera de fouiller Paris pour voir si tous sont présent.  
-Et je les enfermerais dans mon bouclier pour les garder sous contrôle.  
-Enfin, on aura plus qu'à espérer que le Lucky Charm nous offre quelque chose pour tous les frapper en même temps. Déclara Chat Noir.  
-Fais-moi confiance mon Chaton. S'amusa Ladybug en lui faisant une petite pichenette au nez.  
-Toujours ma Lady. Sourit-il.  
-Allons-y ! S'écria Carapace.  
-Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici, on te ramènera chez toi après. Ordonna Queen Bee à Luka.  
-A tes ordres ma Reine." Fit-il avec une révérence.

Queen Bee écarquilla les yeux, puis tourna la tête en soufflant du nez. Si c'était de la moquerie, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Même pas du tout !

Ils partirent tous à leur point de stratégie. Carapace se dirigea droit vers la tour Eiffel. Sur son chemin, il trouva quelques citoyens en train de fuir. Il sauta alors dans les rues de Paris pour aller chercher les victimes. Les colosses ne pouvant pas sauter, les citoyens étaient en sécurité sur les toits. Et si les canons des monstres avaient une forte capacité d'absorption, ils leur étaient impossible de pouvoir les aspirer d'aussi loin. Carapace prenait bien soin de mettre les civiles le plus haut possible.

Rena Rouge se mit au niveau de la Tour Montparnasse afin d'avoir une meilleure vue, et réfléchir à quelle illusion lancer. Elle ne réfléchit d'ailleurs pas très longtemps, ils étaient à la recherche de Ladybug et Chat Noir, donc il n'y avait qu'une solution pour les appâter. Elle souffla dans sa flûte les notes enchanteresses, et s'écria :

"Mirage !"

Elle lança son illusion en direction du ciel. Une pluie de lumière s'abattit pour laisser place au sol à une illusion de Chat Noir ou de Ladybug, parfois les deux en même temps. Leurs actions étaient guidées par Rena Rouge elle-même. Cette dernière posa un genou à terre à la suite de sa création, elle n'avait jamais créé une illusion aussi grande, et cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de ressource, si bien que son Miraculous se mit à bipper.

"Les gars, il faut faire vite, mon compte à rebours a commencé.  
-Comment ça ? Voulu savoir Ladybug à travers son téléphone.  
-Je crois que j'ai un peu abusée sur mon illusion, ça fatigue un peu, mais au moins, chaque créature poursuit sa proie.  
-J'arrive ! S'exclama Carapace.  
-Non tu restes où tu es ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien.  
-D'accord…"

Elle mit fin à la transmission, en se concentrant sur son illusion pour ne pas la faire disparaître. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, chaque illusion, chaque mouvement était contrôlé par ses pensées. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. C'était à rendre fou. C'était comme si son esprit avait été divisé dans plusieurs corps. Habituellement elle créait une ou deux personnes, ou simplement des objets, cela ne lui demandait que peu de ressource mentale. Mais ici, c'était bien différent.

Un Chat Noir qui appâtait les créatures en faisant des mines provocatrices et burlesques. Une Ladybug qui mimait de retirer ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle devait appâter tous ces montres dispersés aux quatre coins de Paris. Tout en faisant en sorte de garder les illusions assez loin des monstres pour ne pas qu'ils les touchent et qu'elles disparaissent. Ils devaient rester dans l'illusion de les poursuivre.

De son point de vue, en haut de la Tour Montparnasse, elle arrivait parfaitement à voir les agissements des monstres en fonction des agissements de ses illusions. C'était épuisant, vraiment. Son Miraculous bipa à nouveau. Elle devait agir plus vite, seulement, si elle agissait trop vite, les monstres ne suivraient plus. Agir vite, mais pas précipitamment, c'était compliqué quand son cerveau semblait divisé dans tous Paris.

Queen Bee sautait de toit en toit, afin de regarder si tous les monstres allaient dans la bonne direction.

Vraisemblablement, pas un seul n'avait été oublié. Elle faisait plusieurs fois les mêmes allers-retours dans sa zone afin de vérifier correctement. Si un seul était oublié, et que par malchance il s'agissait de l'Akumatisé originel, le plan tombait à l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Heureusement, ces créatures ne semblaient pas des plus intelligentes, tout dans les muscles. Sans doute une personne frustrée par sa faiblesse physique par quelques circonstances que ce soit. Ils avaient l'habitude, les Akumas étaient toujours lié à des frustrations ou émotions négative du moment, si bien que parfois, ils en devinaient l'origine, par habitude.

Comme Queen Bee, Chat Noir voguait de toit en toit, surveillant tout ce petit monde se diriger vers la Tour Eiffel. Cet Akuma demandait un plan particulièrement efficace, la moindre erreur et ils devraient recommencer. Rena Rouge avait fait preuve d'un gros effort mental pour créer autant d'illusion d'un coup, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

Dans le périmètre de Ladybug, tout se passait comme sur des roulettes aussi, elle créa alors son Lucky Charm. Que pourrait bien lui réserver le Lucky Charm cette fois ? Elle eut rapidement la réponse quand une Tour Eiffel miniature lui tomba dans les mains. C'était bien trop petit pour en faire quoique ce soit. Elle regarda alors atour d'elle pour trouver la solution. Mais rien. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de rejoindre Carapace et les autres à la Tour Eiffel, elle trouverait peut-être la solution à ce moment-là.

* * *

_Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier de le dire, et je ne l'ai fait qu'au début de cette fanfic, mais encore merci à Miss MPREG qui corrige mes fautes ! Et ce à chaque chapitre !_


End file.
